A Really Twisted Future
by triquetraperson
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sucked into an alternate reality future where nothing is how it should have been. Prue's alive, Paige isn't a Charmed One, Leo and Cole are missing, and the Source in this time is out to kill Phoebe COMPLETE
1. The Happenings at a Dinner Table

Hi, this is my first Charmed fanfiction. I don't know how good it is, but I think that if I keep writing more that it will be good. So if you have any suggestions or things which I should change at all to make my story better, please e-mail me at boing(underscore)487hotmail.com. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

It was early Saturday morning in San Francisco. At the Halliwell Manor, it was very quiet. No one was awake. Suddenly, the alarm clock in someone's room went off.  
  
"Paige! Can you turn of your alarm clock? It's 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday." Piper walked into Paige's room and glared at her sister with an annoyed expression on her face. Then Phoebe, who came home late the night before, came in with a gigantic yawn.  
  
"Paige, it's a Saturday. Can't you take a day off from being super witch and just sleep in?"  
  
"Sorry, guys. I just have a lot of work to do, you know. Since I quit my job, there's nothing to do besides read the book of shadows, memorize different vanquishing spells, make potions, and try different spells. I believe that if I wake up at 6:30 every day, I can get more stuff done and so if something comes up, then I won't be behind schedule."  
  
"You actually made a schedule for all of this," said Phoebe looking at Paige with an astonished look.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course."  
  
"Oh Paige, honey. Did reading so much in the Book of Shadows make you a little insane? Maybe you should sit down and relax," said Piper.  
  
"No, stop that. I'm not insane. I just think that if something suddenly happens to us, it'll be good if one of us is actually prepared and knows what to do in that situation. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going for my shower so that I can get a quick and early start on some vanquishing potions." Then Paige orbed out of her room.  
  
"Piper, what are we going to do about her? I mean, if she keeps this up, then she'll work herself to death."  
  
"I know Phoebe, but she's a really determined person. If we want to slow her down a little and make her relax, we could try a spell but then it might count as the personal gain thing. So how we'll stop her is beyond me."  
  
"Oh fine then. I guess that since there's nothing we can do, I'll go back to my room to get some more beauty sleep." Just as Phoebe started walking out of Paige's room, Piper yanked her by her arm and said, "Oh no you don't. I can't go back to sleep so neither will you. Come help me with my cooking. It'll be fun." Then Piper and Phoebe went back to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Paige was working real hard on some vanquishing spell which she had seen in the book. Right when she was going to get something from the pantry, Leo appeared and said, "Hi Paige. Wow, you're up early on a Saturday morning, again. Shouldn't you be sleeping upstairs like your sisters?"  
  
"Hello Leo and no I shouldn't be sleeping upstairs right now. Speaking of me being up so early, if it's so early according to you, what are you doing here, huh?"  
  
"Um, well you know. Piper and I, we have some stuff to do so I thought that I'd get here early so that she can help me with it."  
  
"Right, well if you want her, I think she's getting ready because if I know Piper, she won't be able to go back to sleep."  
  
"Thanks Paige," said Leo and he orbed out of the kitchen.  
  
"You know what?" said Paige to herself, "This is a really small kitchen. I just noticed that. Maybe I can make it bigger by taking off the back entrance. I'll have to ask Piper and Phoebe though. If there's more room in the kitchen, then that'll mean that there is more room for me to work on potions and more room for Piper to cook." Paige was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Piper, Phoebe, and Leo standing in front of her.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm trying to make a vanquishing spell for werewolves."  
  
"Well, it sure doesn't look like it," said Phoebe.  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh dear," said Paige. As she looked around, she saw that all of the ingredients needed to make any kind of spell possible were littered around the kitchen. There were some things in the sink, some things on the table, some things hanging on the window, they were everywhere. "This means that I'm in trouble right?"  
  
"Yeah, now come on; move out of the kitchen and up to the attic."  
  
Once they were all upstairs in the attic, Piper told Paige to sit down on the couch. "Ok Paige," she said. "You have been working way too hard. I know that it seems to you that you still have a long way to go before you finish reading the Book of Shadows but the Elders have decided that they are going to give you a break. So, just for today your powers will not work. Isn't that great Phoebe?" she said turning to Phoebe who gave Piper a look of gratitude.  
  
"Great? How can you guys be so, so, heartless?" said Paige. "I need my powers. I mean, I have to read all I can about every demon in the book."  
  
"See? That's why they are doing this to you Paige. You are overworking yourself and have become obsessed with killing demons," said Leo. "The Elders are very concerned about you and they can't have one of the Charmed ones be so overworked that she can't even get up to fight. Take the break Paige. You desperately need it."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I'll take a break, but just for today. Are we going to go anywhere today?"  
  
"Nowhere," said Phoebe. "At least right now nowhere; we're gonna help Piper with her cooking unfortunately."  
  
"Hey, I heard that," said Piper.  
  
"Well, I guess since I'm not needed right now, I'll be going." Then Leo orbed away.  
  
"So, what are we making Piper?" said Phoebe and Paige together.  
  
"We're going to make bean casserole!" said Piper.  
  
"Great," said Paige sarcastically. "Bean casserole is my all time favorite food."  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
"Now what?" said Paige.  
  
"Time for a little shopping to buy new jeans; all my old jeans are starting to get a little stained after so much demon messes have gotten on them."  
  
"Oh, sorry Piper and Paige, I'm going out to lunch with Cole. I don't want to miss it especially since we scheduled it two weeks ago. So if you'll both excuse me, I have to go." Phoebe raced out of the kitchen, put on her dark green sweater that she got at the mall and left.  
  
"Phoebe! Come back here right now!" said Piper  
  
"It doesn't look like she heard you Piper."  
  
"Humph, well then that's her loss, because we're going to her favorite mall where all her favorite stores are and all her favorite restaurants are," said Piper.  
  
"Boy, all of Phoebe's favorite things. What if I don't like anything there?"  
  
"Trust me, you will."  
  
At the Mall:  
  
"Wow Piper, it's been ages since I've been to the mall. The place has changed so much."  
  
"You really think so Paige? I haven't really noticed considering that I come here a lot."  
  
"Well you know that I probably would have come here if I had enough time. I mean if I didn't have to read the Book of Shadows then I would be here a lot."  
  
"Who said that you had to read the Book of Shadows Paige?"  
  
"No one did, I just felt like I had to read it. You and Phoebe have been witches for much longer than I have so I've felt like I've had less experience that you guys have had."  
  
"No, don't feel that way. You are our sister; you've always been a witch no matter what even though you never got your powers until Prue died. It's ok to feel like how you do but Phoebe and I don't want to feel like we are pressuring you to be better than you already are because you are a great witch as it is, ok?"  
  
"Ok. You know, your speech made me feel really good about myself but I still feel that I should keep reading the Book of Shadows," said Paige.  
  
"Good, I'm glad that you feel better, now let's get some ice cream," said Piper and they both walked to the nearest Baskin Robins.  
  
At home after the mall:  
  
"Thanks Piper for taking me to the mall. If you hadn't taken me there, I never would have realized that there were so many new clothes which looked fabulous on me. It's a good thing I bought so many of them," said Paige looking at her ten shopping bags on the couch.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome. Remind me never to take you to the mall again if you're gonna go on a big shopping spree like this. I feel so tired that I could literally drop and go to sleep right now."  
  
"You do that. I'll finish up on the werewolves potion and clean up the kitchen." And before Piper could say anything, Paige walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Man, I am so exhausted right now. I feel so glad that I only knew Phoebe as my younger sister ten years ago. I bet if Paige was also living with us then the house would be a mess. You know I can actually picture Phoebe and Paige fighting over clothes ten years ago," thought Piper to herself. Then she dropped onto the couch with a sigh and fell asleep.  
  
"I'm home!" shouted Phoebe. "Gee, where is everyone?"  
  
"Phoebe, be quiet. Piper's trying to sleep!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Hey, why is she sleeping? It's only 2:00. And what are these bags?"  
  
"Well, after you left to go meet Cole, Piper took me to the mall where we went to practically every shop there and got something for me. Piper didn't find anything that she liked."  
  
"You mean all these clothes are yours?" asked Phoebe with a look of wonder on her face. "These clothes are so, so, so fabulous. I mean I've been to the mall recently but these clothes... can I borrow these jeans?"  
  
"Sure as long as you give them back."  
  
"Ok, no problem. Thanks Paige. You know, you and I, we should go to the mall every weekend and buy clothes. Now that would be fun." Then giving Paige a hug, Phoebe went upstairs to her room.  
  
After Paige went into the kitchen and went to make sure that she had put everything back where it belonged, she noticed that she hadn't put the Book of Shadows back in the attic so she went upstairs and put the book back on the stand. While doing that, she noticed a long piece of paper hanging out of a chest. When she picked it up and looked at it, she noticed that it was the Halliwell family tree but she and her dad Sam, were not on it.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, you scared me. I'm just looking at the family tree. I'm not on it and neither is my dad."  
  
"That can be changed, but if you're wondering why. It must me like that because now one knew about you. Don't feel bad. I'll ask Leo to make the Elders add you. The thing that I hate about this tree is that if the Elders don't know about family members then the name won't be on the family tree."  
  
"Do you think that since the Elders forgot to put me on the family, they will give me my powers back? I know that they only took them away for today but it would be real nice to have them back," said Paige with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Paige. They probably wouldn't do that because they think that you might tire yourself out. Don't worry you'll get them back tomorrow.  
Phoebe then looked towards the top of the family tree and said, "Melinda Warren. She was so nice to us when we called her to help us but it was too bad that she was burned."  
  
"Why was she burned?"  
  
"Well, somehow people found out that she was a witch, the first one in our family, and she was burned. Though she was burned, her daughter, Prudence Warren, survived somehow. I wonder how? She must have had her powers already but I'll bet that it was real hard for her to lose her mother at such an early age. But maybe because Melinda died at such an early age, all the witches in our family are also cursed to die at an early age. I mean, I've almost died a few times. You almost died, and Piper did die in another time, but dying comes naturally to us since we're the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Right. I lost you at the part where you started talking about dying at an early age but I get the rest of what you said before that."  
  
"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to the office and make sure that I get my column in or else Elise is going to be excruciatingly mad."  
  
"Sure, but Phoebe, Piper is making dinner or something like that so be back by six at least!" shouted Paige.  
  
At 6:20:  
  
"Where is Phoebe, Paige? Didn't you tell her that I was making dinner today and that everyone would be coming?" asked Piper.  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, like me, you, Leo, Phoebe, and unfortunately Cole. Though, I like Cole, I'm still not sure about having a demon at the dinner table," said Piper who looked like she could kill someone just by looking at them.  
  
Then Leo orbed in and Cole shimmered in, both apologizing for being late. "No, you're not late. It's Phoebe who's late!" said Piper. "And if this food does not taste good don't blame it on me because you're supposed to eat it when it's hot."  
  
Right after Piper finished saying that, Phoebe walked in saying, "I am so sorry that I'm late. I got caught up at work telling this new intern there about these jeans, which I borrowed from Paige. She does not know when to stop talking. She knows everything about every single brand of clothes and I'm surprised that she wants to be a journalist instead of a fashion magazine editor." Then, looking at Piper, who was giving her a death glare, she said, "Ok, I'll shut up now."  
  
"Finally," said Piper, who was starting to get frustrated that they wouldn't eat. "A nice peaceful dinner for the first time in five months. No one to bother us at all. Talk people, that's what usually happens at a dinner table."  
  
"I'll start by saying something," said Cole. "As you all know, I've been avoiding any contact with The Source for a couple of weeks now and when I went down there to see what was going on, there was a rumor going around that a couple of bounty hunters found me dead at the bottom of a lake."  
  
"That means no demons will come looking for you now, right?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Hopefully," said Cole.  
  
Suddenly there was a rattle and the table started to shake. Then all the dishes started falling off the table and onto the ground. "No! Not now! We were just beginning to have a normal dinner," moaned Piper.  
  
"Calm down Piper," said Leo.  
  
"I'm sure that it was only a small earthquake or something. You know that we sometimes get major ones here in San Francisco," said Paige. Then the whole room began to shake and the lights began to flicker. "Then again this just might be something supernatural."  
  
"Don't say that it's something supernatural Paige. If Piper hears that word, then she'll freak and go on about how tiring it is being a witch and never being able to have a normal life," said Phoebe. Then all the lights began to flicker again and the lights went out.  
  
"Ok, this is getting me real angry right now. Leo, can you and Cole go down to the basement and check and see if there was a short circuit?"  
  
"Sure Piper," said Leo. "Let's go Cole." But before they could go out of the room, a bright blue light started glowing. The light was so bright that it blinded everyone.  
  
"I can't see a thing! Cole, where are you?" yelled Phoebe.  
  
"You don't have to yell," yelled Paige.  
  
"Funny," said Piper. "Especially since you are also yelling," shouted Piper who was getting even more annoyed by the bright light. "I can't see! I wish that this light would just go away so that we can go back to being normal people again, who were having dinner."  
  
"Just try to calm down Piper. Keep your eyes closed." Leo was about to say more, but he was cut off by a loud roar of wind that had somehow come into the house. Then there was a gigantic CRACK and the wind started sucking Piper, Phoebe, and Paige into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Help!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Leo! Help us, get us out of this wind!" yelled Piper.  
  
Then Cole, who had been amazed by what he was seeing tried grabbing onto Phoebe, but he missed and Phoebe was sucked into the hole along with Paige and Piper. Then, everything went back to normal. No wind, no bright blue light, no loud noises, no tremors, and no Piper, Phoebe, or Paige. 


	2. Chinatown

Here's the second chapter of tis story. I hope you all like it. Please give any comments on any changes you feel I have to make and please review. Thanks succubus-69 for reviewing my story:)

* * *

"Piper, Phoebe, where are we?" asked Paige who was at the moment astonished with what she was looking at.  
  
"I have no idea where we are, but this sure doesn't look like home," answered Phoebe. "I mean there are flying cars and robot people everywhere. Wait. Flying cars and robot people? Paige, do you ever remember reading in the Book anything about time warps that can take us to a stereotypical future with all this stuff? It's practically like the Jetsons," said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, for one thing, if we are in the future, it is probably very far into the future because from what I can tell, that over there," Piper said pointing to a gold bridge with multiple driving levels, "is the Golden Gate Bridge. I don't ever remember Leo telling me that he read something in the paper about them trying to remodel the bridge like this."  
  
"Hold on," said Paige. "If that is the Golden Gate Bridge, then we should be able to walk right back to the manor right?"  
  
"Yes we should, Paige. But do you see anything wrong here?"asked Piper.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well by looking at the millions of billboards all over her and all the people walking around here, you can tell that our clothes would be very out of place," said Piper.  
  
"So what Piper?" said Phoebe. "Let's just look around and see if this really is San Fransisco." Then peering around, Phoebe spotted a poster on the wall of some shop that had a picture of herself on it. She ran over to look at it and in shock said, "Oh my god. Is that me?"   
  
"Wow Phoebe. That is you," said Paige who went to see what Phoebe was looking at. "But you look kind of weird with your hair like that. It's so... short."  
  
"Yeah, and this is probably not that much farther into the future cause I don't look that much older than I do now."  
  
"Ok sisters!" shouted Piper. "That is enough looking at a dumb poster."  
  
'It's not dumb," said Pheobe. "It's a picture of me."  
  
"Fine then," said Piper. "Stop looking at a picture of Phoebe and let's go home."  
  
"Hey, Piper!" said Paige. "Before we go home, can we have a look around? I kinda want to see how much this place has changed."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Piper answered. "Let's just not go sight seeing for too long. I want to get back home to the present before anything bad happens here."  
  
"Where do you want to go Paige?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Chinatown. Looks like it's right around the corner so let's go.

* * *

"Looks like all the shops are still here except for a couple of new ones," said Piper. 'So can we go home yet Paige?"  
  
"Ooo wait Piper," said Phoebe who was staring at a jewelry display of a triquetra necklace. Can we quickly go in there?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go in there," said Paige who was fascinated by the necklace and by the shop itself because the shop was shaped like a triangle, it was red, and it had a marble statue of dragon brething flames at the entrance.  
  
"Fine," snapped Piper. "But as soon as we look at it, we're leaving."  
  
Then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the store and were amazed at what they saw. The whole shop on the inside was a brilliant blue color and it looked even more impressive especially since there were mirrors hanging from the ceiling. Then Paige and Phoebe went to look at another display when a man with white hair came in from the storeroom and said, "Hello ladies. How may I help you?"  
  
Paige said, "We're just looking."  
  
"Ok," said the shop keeper. "Take your time," then looking at Piper with an all to familiar smile, he said again, "take your time. You aren't interested in any jewelry?" he asked Piper looking at her with the same smile he had just given her before.  
  
"Have we met?" asked Piper.  
  
"This is very interesting. You are asking _me_ if we've met?" said the shop keeper giving a raspy sort of laugh. "You really don't know who I am?" Then he smiled at Piper again.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shouted Piper. "Phoebe, Paige! THE SHOP KEEPER IS BARBUS! Let's get out of here!"

"What? But isn't Barbus that demon who kills people using what they're afraid of? I thought that we already vanquished him," said Paige.

"Apparently not," said Phoebe."Come let's get out of here!"  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry ladies," Barbus said to Phoebe and Piper. "You are not going anywhere." Then he pressed a red button and four demons shimmered into the shop. Before Piper could blow them up or Phoebe could use some of her martial arts on them, one of the demons threw an energy ball at them which knocked the two of them unconsious. Then another one of the demons grabbed Piper and Phoebe and shimmered away.  
  
Then the demon who had thrown the energy ball looked at Paige, who began panicking, and said, "What do we do with this one Barbus?"   
  
"Get her and see if she knows where the third sister is," Barbus said giving a raspy sort of laugh again.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Paige and before anyone could get her, she orbed out of the shop.  
  
"A whitelighter hmm... she could be useful but whitelighters are already dead in a way so there would be no fun in trying to kill her. Still, go and find her." Then the demon who had knocked Piper and Phoebe unconsious and another demon went to look for Paige. After settling himself down in a chair, Barbus then said to the remaining demon, "Finally, I can live the rest of my life in partial peace knowing that two of the Charmed Ones have been captured."  
  
"But," said the demon, whose name was Justin, "didn't He give explicit orders that all three of the the Charmed Ones should be captured?"  
  
"I've got two of them, it's only a matter of time before I get the third one," replied Barbus.  
  
"As high a rank as you have, you are not in the position to question Him. If He finds out that you've only got two of them, He will be extremely upset," Justin said.  
  
"You know what would make me extermemly upset?" asked Barbus. "If you went like a baby and tattle tailed to Him. So to make sure that that does not happen, we'll see what you are really afraid of." The raising his hand over Justin, he said, "Fire? How can an upper level demon be afraid of fire?" Suddenly there was a ring of fire from the ceiling of the shop and before Justin could escape, he was engulfed in the flames. He gave one scream and the fire was gone leaving him dead with his hair all white.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige who had just orbed out of the shop was running down an alley when two of the demons from Barbus's shop shimmered right in front of her. They said, "We know that you are the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. We could make all of this easy for you and let you go if you tell us where the third sister is or if you chose to make it hard for us, we'll take you to Barbus and after you tell him where the third sister is, he can kill you."  
  
"If you are talking about Piper and Phoebe's sister, that would be me otherwise if you aren't, I can't help you! Paige shouted.  
  
"Nice joke," said one of the demons, "but everyone knows what the infamous Charmed Ones look like."

"And now," said the other demon whose name was Derick, "since you won't tell us where the third sister is, we'll just have to take you to Barbus."  
  
"Not this time," retorted Paige. She orbed behind the two demons and began running. Suddenly, while she was running, a tall man with extememly blond hair stepped out from another connecting alley and threw an energy ball at her which missed her by an inch. The energy ball made her stop and before she could start running again, the tall blond man shimmered next her, grabbed her hands and put a knife to her throat.  
  
"I've got her Derick!" shouted the tall blond man.  
  
"Well done Luke," said Derick. "Take her to Barbus's layer." Then he and the other demon shimmered away to Barbus's to tell him that Luke had gotten Paige.  
  
"Ok," said Luke, "I won't hurt you if you come with me quietly." Hearing no reply from Paige, he said, "I guess that means you will." Then looking around the alley to make sure that no one was there, Luke shimmered away still keeping the knife at Paige's throat.


	3. Cole and Leo

Sorry. this chapter is shorter than usual but I didn't really have any great ideas of what Cole and Leo should be doing right now so please read and if you have any suggestions as to what they should be doing please tell me. Thanks and review!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Halliwell manor in the present, Leo and Cole were wondering where the sisters had gone. They didn't even think for a second that somehow Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had gone into the future. They thought that the blue light and the occasional tremors were just a distraction so that some demon could come and kidnap them.  
  
"Cole, where are the sisters?  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I was too busy trying not to get blinded by the light. All I heard was the wind that came in here and Piper and Phoebe asking us to help them."  
  
"Do you think that it was demonic?" asked Leo who was getting very concerned at the fact that they weren't here.  
  
"Probably. Here, I'll check the house and you try sensing them or uh... doing whatever you normally do to see where they are."  
  
"Ok," said Leo. Then he closed his eyes and went into deep concentration trying to find the sisters while Cole checked the house. After a few moments Leo opened his eyes and said, "I can't sense them anywhere."  
  
"Well, looks like they're not downstairs," said Cole walking back into the dining room. "I'll go check upstairs." Then leaving Leo, who was staring at the floor, in the dining room, Cole went upstairs to check if they were there. After a few minutes, he came back down and said, "Nope, not up there either."  
  
"I guess that leaves one more place to check where they are," said Leo. "Well since you know your way around down there, let's go."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Cole asked.  
  
"Dead sure."  
  
"Ok then, let's go." Then Cole shimmered away as Leo orbed down and all was quiet in the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Down in the underworld, things would have been going about normally except for the fact that hundreds of demons were walking in the same direction to go somewhere. Then Cole shimmered in and Leo orbed down and both of them went and hid behind a big boulder to avoid being seen by the hundreds of demons walking past them into a big stone room, which was lighted by twelve candles.  
  
"Ok," said Cole looking from behind the boulder at all the demons in the room. "I'm guessing that this is the meeting held each year by the Source."  
  
"What exactly do they do at these meetings?" asked Leo.  
  
"Just talk. But the Charmed Ones are usually always the most important thing talked about. If we hear anyone say anything about their disappearance, then we go question the guy."  
  
"But what if the 'guy' doesn't know anything about how they disappeared?"  
  
"Then... I'll kill him. Can't risk them knowing that I'm still alive, can we?"  
  
"No," said Leo, "But what do we do after you uh...kill the guy?"  
  
"We'll think about it then," said Cole giving Leo a look that told him to shut up. So they listened for what seemed like hours and finally after listeneing to many demons ramble on and on about how to kill the Charmed Ones and not hearing anything being said about their disappearance, Cole and Leo gave up.  
  
"Nothing," said Leo bitterly. "They know nothing."  
  
"What are you suggesting we do then?"  
  
"Ask the Elders maybe?"  
  
"I'm all for that but I can't go up there right?"  
  
"Well if I tell the Elders that you were there when it happened maybe they'll let you come up. And if they don't, then you'll have to wait somewhere until I get back."  
  
"Ok then let's get back to the house and you can go up there and ask them if I can come up there and help you. But let's wait for all the demons to leave so that we don't attract any attention." Then Leo and Cole waited for the demons to leave and after a long time they finally went back to the manor and Leo orbed up to the Elders. Surprisingly enough, the Elders let Cole come up even though they knew that he was a demon.  
  
"How'd you make them let me come here?" asked Cole curiously starring at all the white surrounding him.  
  
"I told them that you were there when they disappeared and that Phoebe trusts you with her life."  
  
"I'll bet they weren't too happy about the last part."  
  
"No, they weren't but they thought about it and decided that they need all the help they can get if they can't find the sisters."  
  
"Oh," said Cole. After looking around at the place he was in again, he turned to Leo and said, "Is everything always so...white up here? I mean, the place isn't bad, but I might go insane if I had to look at white all the time."  
  
"Unfortunately it's always white but as you can see," said Leo gestering to a few Elders looking at the ground and muttering something, "the Elders rarely ever notice it because they're always meditating and watching over the world and making sure that everything is ok."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Cole. Then looking at the white walls then at the Elders in the room, Cole muttered to himself, "Well, this place could kill me for sure."  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
"Nothing, let's just go ask the Elders if they've found Piper, Phoebe, and Paige yet."   
  
Then Leo went into a room and Cole heard a voice that said, "Ask the demon to come in."  
  
"Cole."  
  
"Coming." Then he went through golden doors into the room where the voice came from and the doors shut behind him. 


	4. Junkyard Clubhouse

Thanks succubus-69 for reviewing again. It means a lot that someone reviews my story each time so thanks. Oh and thanks Meghan for reading this chapter before I posted it. Oh, and also, I don't own any of these characters. They're owned by Constance Burge, I only own Luke unfortunately.

* * *

After Luke shimmered away with Paige, she found herself in a junkyard. Then Luke, who still had the knife at Paige's throat, took her to a big pile of cars and began tapping the third car from the bottom as if he was looking for something.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon?" asked Paige. "Because as I remember, you said that if I come with you, you won't hurt me."

"Wait, will you?" he replied. "This'll only take a few more seconds." Then Luke found a small pink button on the car and pushed it twice. Suddenly a black hole with blue lights coming out of it appeared and Luke said, "Go in." Then he pushed Paige in and followed her in.

As soon as Paige and Luke stepped out of the hole, Luke took the knife away from Paige's throat. They were in a room that was decorated with shiny black marble and the only lights in the whole room were faint blue lights near the ceiling.

"Finally," she said. "Who are you? What do you want with me and my sisters?"

"The name's Luke. And, before I tell you anything else, who are you?"

"You kidnapped me and you don't even know who I am. That's nice."

"Barbus just told me to get you but he didn't tell me who you were. So, who are you?"

"I'm Paige, one of the Charmed Ones."

"Right and I'm a fairy," he said snorting out loud. "No really, none of the Charmed Ones can orb so who are you?"

"I'm Paige! I already told you that and I'm half white lighter. And I am a Charmed One. Wait. What do you mean that none of us can orb? The Charmed Ones are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, right?"

"No," Luke replied laughing at her. "Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."

"Prue!? But...she's...dead. I mean she died a few days before I found out that I was a Charmed One."

"Really? That's very interesting. Oh and by the way, don't tell anyone that I brought you here because then He would kill me."

"Ah, double-crossing the leader are you?"

"Sure. Come with me. I have to take you to Wyatt." Then Luke walked towards one of the marble walls and placed his hand on it, a blue light came out, scanned his whole body and a door somehow appeared in the wall. "After you," he said.

"Ok." Paige walked through the door and found herself facing a gigantic portrait of an older Prue, Piper, and Phoebe with a small engraving under it that said "The Charmed Ones". "I'm not in it," Paige said staring at the portrait.

"Like I said," said Luke. "These are the Charmed Ones."

"Well, good job at making me feel even worse than I already feel. I don't even exist.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad and you do exist, it's just that uh...no one knows who you are I guess. Let's go find Wyatt."

"Who is this Wyatt person?"

"If you say that you are a Charmed One, then he's your..."

"Luke! You're not supposed to tell her!" said Chris who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Chris," said Luke. "Didn't see you there. How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since you two came in. So," Chris said, walking up to Paige. "Are you really Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's sister?"

"As I told Luke, I am. But, I don't think he believes me."

"Naturally I don't because I've never heard of a fourth sister in my entire life."

"Well, you've never seen the entire family so you don't even know what half of them look like," retorted Chris. "If you ask me, I think that Paige looks kind of like Grams."

"Grams, as in your great grandmother?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Wait, Grams is your great grandmother? Then that would mean that you are..." began Paige in astonishment but was cut off by Luke.

"Chris, shut up, remember you're not supposed to mess with any future?"

"Well, Paige isn't a witch, in this future, so how does it matter?"

"It might change their future, if she finds out that you and Wyatt are Piper's sons. Chris?"

"What? But Piper's supposed to have a daughter. I'm supposed to have a niece not a nephew. Piper even went into the future and saw her daughter."

"What does it matter Luke? We already brought them here to help us with Him so that makes us automatically have to tell Paige everything since Mom and Aunt Phoebe are not here."

"But then don't you think that if Paige knows who He is, she might not help us?"

"Uh, guys?" interrupted Paige.

"Then we just won't tell her who He is until she sort of figures out or until we have to tell her."

"Chris, Luke!"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but what year is it?"

"2020."

"Wow, so that would mean that I'm...old, very old. Wait a minute; you guys said that I don't know that I'm a witch, right?"

"Right," said Luke.

"But, still had my white lighter powers before I became a witch," said Paige gleefully.

"White lighter?" asked Chris. "You're half white lighter?"

"Yeah. My mom or Piper, Phoebe, and Prue's mom, had me with my dad who was a white lighter, but no one knew about it except Grams."

"And she didn't even bother to tell me or Wyatt."

"I'm guessing that if she told you, Piper would have found out, then somehow the Elders would have found out and four people can't be the Charmed Ones so...yeah. So when can I meet my other nephew?"

"Later," answered Chris.

"Later?" asked Luke.

"He's at Barbus's. Hey, isn't that where you were supposed to take Paige?"

"Damn, I almost forgot. I'm gonna be in so much trouble now. It was worth it though, Sorry Paige, I have to tie you up. Or else they'll suspect."

"Nice meeting you Chris. Gosh, I wonder what Piper will say when she hears that you and Wyatt are her sons though."

"Well, your...time is different from ours so who knows. Oh, and Luke, if anyone asks where I was, tell them that I was at home trying to figure out where the Charmed Ones went into hiding."

"Sure. Come on Paige."

"Fine, but do you have to tie me up?"

"I won't do it too hard but I should."

"Ok." Then Luke tied her up and he shimmered away with her and Chris was left standing alone.

"Man, I have an aunt that I didn't even know about. Maybe after all this is over, I'll go visit her or something." Then he orbed up to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Review please! 


	5. The Glass Cage

Ok well here's the next chapter I hope you like it though there's no Paige in this one. Thanks you succubus-69 and charmedkat48 for reviewing. I am really really glad that both of you like this story so read this next chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks!

Oh and by the way I don't own Charmed though I really wish I did...Oh and did you see the season 7 premier? It was awesome.....

* * *

Piper and Phoebe:

After Barbus's demons had knocked the two sisters out, they were taken to the underworld where they were trapped in a large glass room. They had been out cold for two hours and Piper was the first one to wake up.

"Oh, god, my head is killing me. Hey Phoebs, where are we?" She turned around and poked Phoebe on the shoulder. "Heh, just my luck, you're unconscious. Ok, it shouldn't be too hard to blow up a glass wall." So Piper took her hands and flicked her hands to blow the glass wall that surrounded them up but she was in trouble. When she tried blowing up the wall, it somehow bounced off the wall and began coming right towards her. "OH MY GOD! PHOEBE! WAKE UP!" Then she managed to freeze the blow up that had bounced off the wall and moved to the side.

With a groan, Phoebe woke up. "Piper, what's going on?" Then she sat up and said, "Where are we? And...what is that?"

"Piper, who was very frightened at the moment replied, "Well, that was what happened when I tried to blow up the wall."

"What? But how?"

"Dunno. It just happened. Should I try again?"

"Sure go for it but what do we do if it comes back at us?"

"Move. Let's hope that it blows up the ground and doesn't keep bouncing instead."

"Ok. Where's Paige?" asked Phoebe suddenly remembering that the place seemed a whole lot quieter."

"Wasn't she with us when we went into Barbus's shop?"

"I thought so but she's not anymore." Then looking at Piper with a worried look on her face, Phoebe said, "I hope she's safe. I can't even think of what it'd be like to lose another sister."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. Now if you don't mind, let me try blasting a hole in this damn wall." BAM! BAM! BAM! went the noise when Piper tried blowing the wall up but each time it bounced back. Luckily, it bounced onto the other side of where they were standing and dissolved into the floor. "Dammit, it's not working! What the hell is going on here?"

"Piper, just calm down. Oh, look two guards are coming. I'll try asking them." Then Phoebe ran up to the glass and said, "Hello! Yeah, Hi. I'm talking to you two!" After much kicking and hitting the glass wall, the two guards finally came to where Phoebe was and some how made a hole in the wall.

"Well, if it isn't the Charmed Ones," said the first guard. Then turning to the guard who was next to her she said, "He'll be mighty pleased to see you two here, isn't that right Dimitri?"

"Of course he will but naturally Barbus'll get the credit because that's how they got here anyways."

Then the first guard said gruffly, "What do you want?"

"Why are Piper and I here? Who are you people? What do you want with us?"

"Ah, can't tell you that," she replied smirking at Phoebe.

"Why not?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" cried Piper. Then she froze the two guards and said, "Let's get out of here and find out what's going on."

"How do we get out?"

"See if there's anything there that the guards pressed to make the hole."

Then Phoebe went over to the hole in the wall, felt around on the outside, and sure enough there was a switch. "Yes, got it!" She pressed the switch and a door opened knocking the two frozen guards backwards. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's wear the clothes these two are wearing so that the others think that we're one of them."

"Ok, but do we just leave those two in here?"

"Sure! No one will find out until it's too late cause they think that we can't get out from a reflecting room or whatever they call it." So Piper unfroze the two guards and after Phoebe knocked them out with her karate, they changed clothes and closed the door to the glass room.

"It feels good to be out of there, doesn't it Phoebe?" asked Piper. "It was getting a little too cramped in there for me."

"Yeah I agree. Let's go see if we can find out anything." So the sister began walking in the direction from which the two guards had come and were soon met by another guard who looked like a bull as he was really big and fat and had a ring in his nose.

"Piper, what do we do?" whispered Phoebe.

"Just play along. I know you're not good at that but just try not to say anything that'll get us in trouble."

The guard who looked like a bull came up to Piper and Phoebe and said, "Barbus told me that you both are relived of duty and have to report to Barbus before your meeting with the Source."

"The Source? We have a meeting with the Source?" asked Piper who was appalled at having to meet the source of all evil.

"Yes you do girl. Barbus told you yesterday. I suggest you both look your best for Him. His patience is tested very easily." Then the guard walked past them and left.

"Do you think we should listen to what he says Phoebe?"

"Yeah, it could be a good way of getting information on what's going on."

"Ok, then. So let's go find Barbus." Then Piper and Phoebe went to find Barbus both of them thinking what'll happen in their meeting with the Source.

* * *

How was this chapter? I know that it was a little shorter than the other ones but I have a little too many ideas in my head as to what should happen so I'm taking it slowly at the moment. I'm still open to any suggestions so if you have any, tell me and if you don't well that's ok but don't forget to review! (It's the button at the bottom, on the left side, don't forget to push it :)


	6. Difficult Elders

Ok, well here's the 6th chapter. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was busy with volleyball and other stuff. So thanks to my three reviewers for chapter 5 and no, Wyatt is not the Source, sorry if I confused you on that. Anyways, read and review please!

* * *

_Cole and Leo:_

"Welcome Leo," said an Elder as Leo and Cole walked into the room. Then barely glancing at Cole, he said, "Balthazar."

"Nice welcome," Cole muttered.

"Heh, well you're lucky they even let you in at all," whispered Leo.

"So, what seems to be the problem here Leo?" asked another Elder.

"Well, Atticus, the Charmed Ones are uh...missing."

"What!? Missing? How is this possible?" Then taking a look at Cole, Atticus whispered to Leo, "Have you ever considered that this demon might be behind their disappearance?"

"He isn't, I know that for a fact. Also, we went to the Underworld and apparently no demon down there knows about it either."

"You know, I think I'll leave," said Cole getting up. "I know when I'm not wanted so, if you all will excuse me." As he turned to go another Elder named Matthew said, "Stay please. We'd like to ask you a few questions about their disappearance."

"Can't you get that from Leo?" asked Cole in a cold tone of voice.

"It's better when we get two witness accounts," replied Matthew in an equally cold tone.

"Alright then, I'll stay. What do you want to know? I don't know anything else apart from what Leo told you."

"Do you remember what the thing they were sucked into looked like?"

"Well," said Cole pretending to think, "I...I think I do," he replied with his face in an expression of awe. "It was a big hole with...swirling lights in it. Lots of wind also, I'm sure Leo told you that."

"Interesting," said Atticus, who had been looking at Cole with a scornful look. "How is it that you were able to tell what color it was while Leo wasn't?"

"Phoebe screamed for me and asked me to help her."

"And you missed."

"Yeah, that light was so bright that I couldn't even see where she was."

Then leaning forward, Atticus looked at Cole and said in a deadly whisper, "How do we know that you didn't let her go on purpose?"

"God! What is the matter with you people? Can't you just listen to what I am saying and be sure that I am telling you the truth?"

"How do we know that we can trust you Balthazar?" roared Atticus. "You are a demon. Up here, demons are our enemies if you haven't noticed!"

"Ok, I get it," said Cole. "I'll leave now and find them by myself. Nice working with you Leo, but I've got better things to do than stay up here." Then Cole shimmered away.

"Leo, it seems that your...friend here is not willing to tell us everything he knows. Come back another time with more information. I am sorry." Then Atticus raised his arm and orbed Leo back down.

* * *

Ok, sorry, this chapter was kind of short but, I need to figure out at the moment what Paige should be doing so if you have any ideas tell me and don't forget to review please!


	7. A Surprise for Paige

Ok, here's the 7th chapter and I'm not getting that many reviews but still. Thank you so much, Succubus-69 for reviewing. It makes me feel so good when someone tells me that they like my writing. Anyways, please read everyone and review at the end, thanks!

* * *

_Paige:_

After Luke had taken Paige and shimmered off somewhere, Paige found herself being roughly awoken by a man with a large wooden rod. "Hey! Whitelighter! Get up! The boss wants to see you."

"The boss? Who's he?"

"Barbus, don't you stupid whitelighters know anything at all?"

Paige was about to orb out when suddenly she felt a ringing sensation around her neck.

"Nope," said the man grinning. "You can't orb, the collar stops you from doing it."

"Great, just my luck," muttered Paige. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything else at the moment besides follow the man because her hands were tightly bound behind her back so she couldn't use them to orb anything to herself. The two of them walked for about 5 minutes until they reached a golden door with illegible writing on it. Paige looked at the door then looked at the man.

"Well, go in! Don't just stand there. I'll be out here if the boss needs me." Paige took a gulp and went inside. Immediately when she went through the golden door, she was knocked onto a chair which somehow rushed her forward to a table at which Barbus was sitting. Then there was a rumbling noise the room turned into a courtroom. Barbus was sitting in the spot where there would be a judge.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whitelighter who was with the Charmed Ones." Then he turned to a man who had his back to Paige and said, "Jeremy, take notes on this will you?" Then turning back to Paige he said, "Now, tell me everything that you know about the Charmed Ones and where the third sister is."

"Go to hell," Paige replied calmly.

"Ah, my dear," replied Barbus smiling freakily at her, "I've already been there. Not a pleasant place if you ask me. It was ok when I went to visit my mother but otherwise, I'd prefer not to go there unless I need to," he said with a smile. Then leaning down, Barbus said, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yeah right, besides, I don't know what you're talking about when I'm the third sister."

"Well, you see," said Barbus, "None of the sisters have blonde- or orange hair at the moment. And none of them look as young as you." Then he looked at Paige once more before talking into a blue stone that was in his pocket. "Luke, come take Ms.-"

"Matthews, Paige Matthews."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Matthews away please." Luke entered the room and didn't even glance once at Paige.

"What should I do with her?"

"Dispose of her, would you Luke? Oh, and tell the guard who brought her here to come inside."

"My pleasure," said Luke smiling, then bowed down very low to Barbus and pulling Paige roughly by her arms, left the room. When they got outside, Luke told the guard who had escorted Paige to Barbus that Barbus wanted him inside. After he had gone inside the room, Luke said, "Ok, here's what I'm going to do. You say that you are supposedly a Charmed One, right?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

Luke ignored her and continued. "I got Chris to check with the Elders about this and they said that you are probably from a different dimension. And you said that Prue died right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, think of this place as how the world would be if Prue hadn't died."

"Then, that means that...I don't know about my sisters and they don't know about me?" asked Paige slowly.

"Yeah."

"You know what? I've had enough of this crap. I'm calling Leo."

"No! You can't call Leo, he's a whitelighter and do you know what they do to whitelighters here, especially Leo?" But before Luke could continue, the guard came back out of the door and went up to Paige and Luke who were still standing in front of it.

"Good," said the guard. "You two are still here. I have to take Ms. Matthews to see Patrick."

"What?" asked Luke bewildered, "Why Patrick? Isn't he just one of the weaker demons? He can't even do a decent spell."

"DON'T QUESTION BARBUS"S ORDERS!"

"All right, All right, don't go ballistic on me. Here, take her," Luke said then he shoved her over to the man. "We will finish our discussion later about how to act towards the boss," said Luke then giving Paige a very well concealed wink, he shimmered away.

The guard turned to Paige and said, "You're coming with me girlie." Then he pushed her forward to make her start walking.

"Don't call me girlie. I hate that name." said Paige exasperated because she didn't know anything about what just happened. After walking for about 20 minutes in silence, and passing by many other demon guards who had jeered at her and called her names, Paige grumbled, "Are we there yet?"

"My, my," said the guard mockingly, "Are we a little impatient today." Then he laughed and replied, "Sure kid, that's Patrick's hall." Then the man pointed to a red colored hall that was lined with mirrors at the top. It was easier to tell from the other halls because that was the only hall in the corridor that they were walking in which had any color. When they got to the hall, a boy only about 16 years old was waiting for them in front of it. He was very tall and looked very familiar to Paige.

"Took you long enough," muttered the boy. "Is this the whitelighter who's going to work for me?"

"Sure enough, Master Patrick," said the man who had walked with Paige. The boy scowled at the man and looked closely at Paige. As he looked at her, his scowl slowly started to disappear and it turned into a look of someone who was thinking very hard as though they were trying to remember something but the couldn't.

"Right then," the boy said. "You can take the rope on her hands off. She needs her hands to help me."

"But Patrick-"

"Just take them off. I don't have the keys."

"Whatever you say." Then man took the rope around Paige's hands off and Paige felt so much better. "If she causes any trouble, you know what to do."

"I know, thank you, now leave please," Patrick said, his face going back to the scowl it had been before. The man left and Paige and Patrick were left alone in the hall. "Walk in front of me- what's your name?"

"Paige," said Paige with a sigh.

"Err, Paige, right." Then she walked in front of him and the two headed into a room that was filled with intricate instruments and all sorts of potions and books that were scattered everywhere.

"Nice room," said Paige. "My room looks exactly like it." Then she turned around and looked at Patrick who was staring at her. "What?"

"You said your name is Paige?"

"Yes," said Paige who was starting to get annoyed by having to tell people her name so many times.

"Why does your name begin with a "P"?"

"Because that is what my mom and dad wanted my name to begin with," said Paige apprehensively.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Patrick with a look that made Paige gasp with astonishment. The look that he was giving Paige right now was so familiar that but she couldn't figure out who she'd seen it on before.

Paige drew in her breath and looked at Patrick once again. After a little while, she said, "No, you don't know me."

"Oh," he said, "But you look very familiar."

Paige studied him carefully for a little bit making him feel very uncomfortable. Finally she asked, "Who's your dad?"

"What is it to you?" asked Patrick blankly.

"Just wondering."

Patrick turned to a brown leather book that was on the desk next to him and opened it up to the back. Then he looked at the page and said, "My father was one of the greatest demons alive. He fell in love with my mother, who was one of the kindest people in the world. Then again she was a witch. Not many people liked it when they got married."

Paige shook her head and said, "Continue please."

"Then one day, when I was 8, my father had disappeared and my brother told me that my mother had killed him and that she had fled somewhere with her sisters and my two cousins. After that, my brother went on a wild rampage to hunt down Mom and kill her. I haven't seen the five of them since." Then looking back at Paige with a look of sadness in his eyes that no 16 year old should ever had, he said , "I know that she'd never kill my father."

"Phoebe's the only person I know like that. Piper always wants to kill Leo." murmured Paige.

"What did you say?" asked Patrick looking at her to see if what he had heard come out of Paige's mouth was really what she said.

"Nothing," said Paige realizing what she had just said. "I was just...thinking about some people I know like that."

Patrick looked at her disbelievingly and said, "She's gotten away from him for the last 8 year now, but with Philip as the Source, he's not giving up until my mother, Phoebe Halliwell is dead."

* * *

Please review! You must...or else, Haha, I won't update the next chapter! HAHAHA!!!!!!

Oh and if anyone gets a little confused by this chapter, just review and tell me what you are confused about and I'll probably e-mail you about it. Review!


	8. Confrontation With the Source

Thanks to **PrUe AnD AnDy** and **Christine Marquez** for reviewing. And to answer you question, PrUe AnD AnDy, You'll have to read the chapter after this after I post it to find out. Read and review please!

* * *

After a lot of walking, Phoebe and Piper finally found Barbus's office or domain. Luckily for them, they had these hood things to wear over their face or else Barbus would have recognized them. As they went inside the room, which was the one which Paige had in fact been in a few minutes earlier, a chill went up their spines. The whole room was now covered with cobwebs and there was a single torch on all four walls. Then Barbus appeared out of nowhere and said, "What do you want?" 

Piper was too scared to answer so Phoebe said, "We were told to come here because the Source wants to see us."

"Ah, yes, he does. Is this your first time going there?"

"Yes," answered Phoebe confidently.

"Then go up these steps," said Barbus. Then he waved his hands and a staircase appeared in the wall. "Whatever you do, do not get on his Majesty's bad side. He is in a very foul mood today." Then Barbus gave them his scary smile and Phoebe pulled Piper up the stairs with her.

"Phoebe, what's the matter with you?" asked Piper after they had gone up the stairs.

"I don't know Piper. I just have a really bad feeling about this. And my feelings are usually never wrong."

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, then what do you feel?"

"It feels like something bad is going to happen to us. I don't know if it's a new power kicking in or not but I can feel a lot of anger and hate coming from up there or from further down. Barbus did say that the Source was in a bad mood today."

"You've got a point there Pheebs, but even I feel that something bad is going to happen. I don't think that you're getting a new power."

"Damn, I was really hoping that I could get a new one. Premonitions and occasional levitation are fine but, I want something more interesting you know?" said Phoebe as she followed Piper.

"Stop whining. Remember before Paige came, you had that premonition of getting burned? Well you had a cool power in the future. You just have to wait," said Piper stopping to retie her shoes.

"Yeah, but the waiting part always sucks. And I- ahhhhh," screamed Phoebe as she collapsed onto the staircase clutching her head in pain. "Piper, it hurts a lot! So much anger and hate! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Piper lifted the sobbing Phoebe off of the ground and said, "Maybe you are getting anew power after all. I still feel the same." Then she told Phoebe, "Remember what Leo said to Paige when she was still figuring out how to orb? Just concentrate and focus all your power into one area." Phoebe dropped onto the ground once again and squeezed her eyes shut trying to make all the emotions she was feeling go away.

Finally after a few seconds she looked at Piper and said, "It's a lot better now, thanks." Then she got up and said, "That really worked. I should thank Leo when we get home."

Piper smiled at her sister and said, "Let's keep going Phoebe. We need to send this Source to hell." Then the two of them continued walking up the staircase. After what seemed like hours, the two of them got to the top. The pain in Phoebe's head had gotten worse and worse until tears of pain and hate began coming out of her eyes. "Phoebe, are you ok?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe unsteadily. Then clutching her head once more she said, "My head is screaming and I know that once we get past this door, it'll only get worse."

"We'll be out of there soon. Put the mask on, the Source might recognize us even though we're 20 years younger." The two of them pulled their masks back over their heads and opened the door that they had reached. Inside stood a tall man wearing a black cloak lined with gold on the edges. His back was towards the two sisters. "Phoebe is that..." whispered Piper.

"Yeah that's him," replied Phoebe wincing with pain. "All this emotion is coming from him. I don't understand it. So much emotion shouldn't be coming from one person."

All of a sudden, the Source turned around and said in a cold voice, "You're late. What took so long? You know that I could easily kill the two of you if I was in a mood to use my powers?" Piper and Phoebe didn't reply. They were trying to see what he looked but they couldn't since his face was covered by the cloak. "Well, what are you waiting for? Help me clear my mind! That is what your job is, isn't it?"

Piper unsure of what to do nudged Phoebe who had tears streaming down her face and said, "Sit down then."

Then the Source took the cloak off his face to reveal a very young face. He looked about 21 years old and had dark brown hair with greenish blue eyes, similar to the color that Prue's eyes were. He sat down on his throne and put his face into a very child like sulk and said, "Do you have any idea what I am going through?" Piper shook her head. "My mind is like a tornado. I feel so stuffed with all this anger that I wish I could blow up." As he said this Phoebe sank to the floor and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know...sob...how you feel...sob. So much anger...yet so much pain...that someone could betray you like that," sobbed Phoebe unaware that the Source was staring at her like she was a maniac.

"Yeah, that's right."

Phoebe's sobbing ceased and she said coldly, "You feel like you need to kill the person who's caused you so much pain!"

"That's right also," said the Source beginning to frown at Phoebe. "How did you know that?"

Piper went to pick Phoebe back up because she had fallen down again and said stiffly, "She feels things that other people feel apparently."

"An empath?" he asked. Then he frowned and said, "I only know one empath who can tap into my emotions. You couldn't possibly be her because she'd never be stupid enough to come here but..."

"I'm sorry," said Piper her voice rising. "We'll leave if you want us to."

"Yes Piper," said Phoebe softly. "I need to leave. My head is exploding!," she shouted.

"No! Don't leave!" said the Source. "Take off your masks."

"What?" asked Piper.

"Take off your masks," said the Source rising from his seat. When they didn't take their masks off, he yelled, "Take of your masks damn it!" Then he waved his hands and their masks flew off of their heads. "What the...Aunt Piper? M-Mom?" asked the Source clearly shocked. Then his look of shock turned into a malicious smile and he said, "So nice of you two to visit. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Then he raised his hand as if to throw a fire ball at them.

"That's much better," said Phoebe. "This is an emotion that I can handle much better."

"What? You mean you can't control your empathy Mom? This'll be easier than I thought," he said; then before they could react, he threw a fireball right in front of them causing the two of them to fly back wards. Then he appeared above them flying and said, "Well Mom, Aunt Piper, say good bye." Then he threw a ball of hell fire at the two. Piper tried freezing it but she couldn't so it kept coming and coming and coming...


	9. An Aunt and Two Nephews

Ok, well here's the ninth chapter and I hope that you all like it. Iprobably will not post the next chapter until I get a few reviews at least. Anyways, hope you all like the chapter and please review. Special thanks to **Maya** and **PrUe AnD AnDy!**for reviewing.

* * *

_Paige:_

As Paige heard what Patrick said, she gave a small gasp.

"Are you ok, Paige?" asked Patrick

"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed some air. Such a...moving story," she said trying to smile at the boy. Paige could understand that Patrick was Phoebe's son because she looked so much like her and Cole unfortunately but how could her other son be the Source unless... "Patrick, how did your brother become the Source?" asked Paige.

"What's it to you?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Let's just say if it is how I think he is then I have something to tell Ph- my sister when I get home."

Patrick raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Apparently it is a father son thing if the Source has children. So my father, Cole, after he died,Philip became the Source."

"Aha!" carried Paige. "I knew it. Cole is the Source. That is one thing that never changes. Now they'll have to believe me!"

"Excuse me?" asked Patrick. "Did I miss something?"

"You know that I'm from a different time period right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm from twenty years ago so you and your brother aren't born yet."

"What's your point?" he asked looking utterly confused.

"Let's just say that there's going to be a lot of apologizing once the three of us go home," said Paige with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"At least you're close with your sisters.Philip doesn't even care about me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure he does but he just wants to keep you safe maybe."

"Maybe," said Patrick then suddenly he turned around muttered a few words and the whole room glowed red for a second and then he turned back around. He looked at Paige and said, "I'm not sure why I'm telling you of all people this but you're an easy person to talk to."

"I was once a social service worker."

"That explains a lot. Anyways, what I say now does not leave this room and if you tell anyone then I will make sure that you are dead before you can say goodbye."

"Ok, ok, what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm one of the members of a conspiracy against Philip."

"Seriously? That's cool."

"Yeah, I report information to my cousin, Chris, then he takes it to my other cousin Wyatt who gives to," then he motioned for her to come closer, "the Charmed Ones." Then before he could continue, the room turned from a violent shade of green to a darker shade of blue. "Looks like someone was trying to get in," Patrick said with a grin. Then he waved his hand and a body landed on the floor with a thump. "Chris?" he asked as he lifted the body off of the floor.

"Man Pat...what's with the protection spell. It's not like I can use anything against you," said Chris rubbing his brown messed up hair. Then he turned around and noticed Paige. "Oh, hi Aunt Paige, nice to see you again."

"You too, Chris."

"I see you know Paige. She was brought her by- what do you mean Aunt Paige?" Then he turned to look at Paige and said, "What's going on?"

Paige looked at him, raised her hand and said, "Guilty, I confess. I'm your aunt. I'm Piper, Phoebe, and Prue's stepsister. Then again in my world, there is no Prue so I have powers; but here, I guess that I have whitelighter powers but I don't know about them not to mention the fact that I'm 20 years older and I probably still have no clue as to who my real family is now that I think of it."

"Actually," said Chris. "I might have something to say against that."

"Wait," said Patrick. "So you're a Charmed One and you're my aunt? No wonder you looked so familiar. What did Gramps do this time?"

"What? Oh you mean Victor? He didn't do anything. It was Mom. She had an affair with her whitelighter and I was the result," said Paige wincing slightly because she hated talking about how she was related to Piper and Phoebe.

"Ahem," said Chris. "The reason I came was to tell you that Wyatt talked to Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Piper. From what he gathered, they seem to be enjoying the place that they're staying at."

"So they're not in any danger?" asked Patrick with concern on his face.

"Hell no," said Chris. "With Mom's power to blow things up, your mom's power to shoot bolts of electricity out of her hands, and Aunt Prue's power of psychic blasts, any demon that sees them is dead meat."

"Huh, that's normal isn't it?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, the last time I saw them, they were eating lunch and then about 5 demons appeared and they killed them in a few seconds and went back to eating as if nothing happened."

"Wow, I guess we get really powerful in the future. What about Leo?" asked Paige.

"Well...no one knows where he is, actually," said Chris sighing deeply.

"What do you mean no one knows where he is?"

"He was with us one day then suddenly he orbed out and we never saw him again."

"That's weird," said Paige. "Leo isn't like that."

"The worst part was," said Patrick. "Aunt Piper was so worried that anything she went near blew up. I mean she was so- hold on a second." Then Patrick put his hands on his head and his eyes grew worried. "Apparently, Philip's found Aunt Piper and...Mom?"

"What?" asked Chris. "I just came from where they were hiding; they can't have been in Philip's throne room."

"Then maybe it's not them, but the Piper and Phoebe from my time," said Paige excitedly. "We have to help them!"

"But we can't or else Philip'll kill us," said Patrick worriedly. Then he and Chris turned to Paige and said, "You can go!"

"But what do I do? My powers aren't even that strong, I- I might even die!"

"You can distract him and we'll think of something."

"Fine, but when you two are born, you'd better make me your favorite aunt," grumbled Paige. And she orbed out.

* * *

Review please... 


	10. Together in Peril

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not really sure when the next one will be posted because I haven't written it yet so I'm very sorry about that. I can't forget to thank my readers can I?

**pandapurrrfectgrl- **Most of the time I just write down whatever comes out of my head but other times I have to ask Ramya which as I;m sure you know isn't that helpful. Thanks for reviewing!

**Paige Halliwell- **Thanks! I'm glad you liked that line. I've seen something like that in movies so I thought that it might be funny if I put it in here.

**PrUe AnD AnDy!- **here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Christine Marquez- **Sorry about the confusing parts. Is it confusing because I switch from one person to another each chapter? If it is then I'll try not to do that too much any more. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Disclaimer- I do not owned Charmed. Charmed and its characters are owned by Constance Burge.**

_At the Source's lair:_

The Source appeared above Piper and Phoebe and said, "Well Mom, Aunt Piper, say good bye." Then he threw a ball of hell fire at the two. Piper tried freezing it but she couldn't so it kept coming and coming and coming…

As the two of them were looking on in horror as the ball of hell fire came rushing towards them, Phoebe said, "Did-did you just call me Mom?" All of a sudden, Paige somehow appeared and orbed the two of them to another spot in the room.

"P-Paige?" asked a shaken Piper.

"No need to thank me Piper," she said. "Phoebe, do something. That's your son!"

"My son is the Source? No…he can't be." Then she turned around to face the Source and said, "You are not my son! I don't even have any children!"

At this, the Source's face turned into a look of confusion and said, "You don't know me? I'm your son, Philip."

"I don't have a son. I'm not even married," said Phoebe.

"What?" Then looking closer at the three of them, he said, "That's right, you look exactly how you look right when you met Dad."

"Dad?" asked Piper.

"Phoebe married Cole," said Paige.

"And just how do you know this?" asked Piper.

"Well, let's just say that I met Phoebe's other son Patrick and I met your second son, Chris."

"My second son? I have two children with Leo?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing," said Paige and a look of sadness came into her eyes. "Prue's alive and you don't know me."

"Prue?" But before Piper could continue, Jack, or the Source had said a spell that pinned all three of them down to the ground.

"This is going to be so fun!"Philip said howling with laughter. "You'll never get a chance to murder Dad, Mom. He can get married to someone else and I'll still be the Source!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe, beginning to clutch her head again. "Will you stop being mad, you're killing my head."

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Philip, "I just love seeing you get tortured like this though.Then he turned to Paige and said, "I don't know who you are, but you're dying with them." He then raised his hands up to the roof of his lair and a light began to appear in his hands. It steadily grew bigger and bigger and without warning he threw it at them.Suddenly, a bolt of electricity hit the ball of light and there was a big explosion and lots of smoke. After the smoke had cleared, the four of them, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the Source looked around to see where the bolt of electricity came from. The Source was the first to say something. "Mom?"

"That's right, Philip, Mom," said a voice and a tall figure stepped out of the smoke. It was a tall woman with brown hair with streaks of red in it. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing all black leather and had three tattoos on her back. "Still trying to kill me?"

"Yes… You know that I never forgave you for what you did."

"I never killed Cole! I loved him and you know that very well. Things just didn't work out between us. You know me; would I kill your father?"

"Yes, mother you would."

The future Phoebe looked at her son with remorse and pain in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you Philip?"

"Everything, you took me away from Dad. You hired that stupid social worker, Paige Matthews and you got her to give us both to you!"

"What? I'm still a social worker? Man, I've got to get a life," said Paige to Phoebe and Piper who were both watching the dark exchange between mother and son.

"I've had enough of this!" yelled Philip. And he threw an energy ball at the four of the. But before the energy ball hit, the future Phoebe threw a potion causing her, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to vanish into thin air. "Damn it!" yelled the Source. I was this close." Then he slowly went back to his throne and sat there sulking.


	11. Hello Family!

Ok, well most of this chapter is dialogue and more dialogue. But, as an answer to your question **PrUe AnD AnDy! **Of course Prue is in this, what kind of an author would I be if she wasn't? She's here and so is gasp another person who if you want to find out who it is, you'll have to read to find out! To **Christine Marquez**, I'm glad you find it entertaining. If anything else gets confusing, don't hesitate to tell me.Oh, and thank you **pandapurrrfectgrl **for reviewing. Please read and review at the end!

Haha don't mind me, I'm feeling very jumpy right now. Please read and review thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do own those characters whom you don't recognize. **

The future Phoebe and Piper, Paige and Phoebe reappeared in what appeared to be the manor. The only thing that made them realize that it wasn't the manor was the fact that there were clouds outside the windows.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, and what's the manor doing up here?" asked Paige walking over to a window and looking down. "Wow, the city looks nice from up here."

"I know," said a voice. The three sisters turned to see the future Phoebe, Piper, and Prue standing in front of the stairs. The future Phoebe turned to future Piper and Prue and said, "I told you it was something big."

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe yelled. Then they ran over to Prue and jumped on her causing her to fall onto the stairs.

"We missed you so much!"

"I can't believe that we're actually looking at you even though it's an older you!"

"Piper was so sad that she…never mind that!" said Phoebe. "Piper, let's get off Prue, she's probably thinking we're maniacs right about now."

"Err, yeah, sorry about that Prue."

"Um it's ok, though I'm kinda confused. Aren't you our past selves?"

"No," said Phoebe. "We're from another universe." Then glancing at Paige, she said, "One that's drastically different from this one."

"How so?" asked future Piper.

"Paige, come here," beckoned Piper to Paige who was standing by herself looking very uncomfortable. Paige slowly walked over to where the five others were standing and said, "Hi, I'm Paige…"

"Nice to meet you Paige!" said Prue.

"You know," said Piper, "you look remarkably familiar. You wouldn't happen to know a woman in your time named Paige Matthews, would you?"

"Well, that would be me, actually."

Future Phoebe went up to Paige and gave her a big hug. She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that, you were the social service worker who gave me the custody ofPhilip and Patrick and I never got to thank you…your future self for it."

"So, how do you know us?" asked future Prue.

"Do you know that we're witches?" asked future Piper.

"Oh for god's sake!" yelled Piper. Then she turned to Phoebe and said muttered, "If we get this dense in the future, I never want to grow up." She turned back to her future self and said, "If she didn't know about magic don't you think that she would have fainted by now?"

"I never thought of that," said future Piper.

"Then are you a witch who's a friend of theirs?" asked Prue.

"No, I'm…" but Paige couldn't finish because she was interrupted by a large crash coming from the attic. "What was that?"

The future Charmed Ones raced up the stairs with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige close behind. Prue was the first one up. She flung open the door and rushed to the side of a figure that was sprawling on the ground. "Andy! What happened?"

"I'm here? Good." Andy Trudeau got up from the floor, dusted himself off and said, "Missed me?" He hugged Prue tightly and kissed her.

"You know I did. So where were you again?"

"I was…whoa, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Andy asked spotting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Andy! It's been a long time since we've seen you as well," said Piper, tears welling up in her eyes.

Phoebe walked over to Andy, gave him a quick hug and said, "We've all missed you, even Darryl."

"Missed me? Where did I go?"

"Uh, that's besides the point."

"Prue, what's going on?"

"Well," she said, "Those two are Piper and Phoebe's past selves from another dimension. She was about to tell us who she was," Prue said pointing to Paige, "but then you came back."

"So who are you again?" asked future Phoebe.

"Piper, Phoebe, can I talk to you guys alone for a second?" asked Paige. "Sorry, I just need to ask them something." Piper and Phoebe walked over to her. "Do I really need to tell them who I am? I mean they all seem so…happy without me. I also don't want to tell Prue and…Andy?"

"Yes, Andy, he was Prue's former boyfriend and high school sweetheart, we told you about that, remember?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, well I don't really think that I should tell them that after they, you know…died…you guys found me and all."

"You're not getting out of this one missy," replied Piper. "Go and tell them who you are and if they ask questions then we'll answer them with you."

"Fine, I still don't see why I have to tell them. You guys should tell them," grumbled Paige and the three of them walked back over to future Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Andy who were looking at them.

"Well?" asked Andy.

"Ok, well, I'm Paige Matthews and I'm…"

"Go on Paige," urged Phoebe.

"I'm your sister."

"What? Yeah right, we would have known if we had a sister," said future Phoebe, laughing.

"Oh really?" asked Paige her temper beginning to flare up. "Then how else would you explain why Piper and Phoebe said that they missed Prue?"

Prue stepped up to Paige and said, "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that in our world, you're dead. You were killed by a demon named Shax or something."

"Paige," said Phoebe.

"I'm not done. After you died, Piper tried everything to get you back so she tried a lost sister spell and they found me."

"Paige, you don't need to tell them any more."

"No, Piper, be quiet," said Prue. "Go on."

"You want me to?"

"Yes, I do," said Prue icily.

"Fine. Piper and Phoebe found out that I was their half sister because Mom had me with her whitelighter Sam."

"Sam? You mean that retired whitelighter who lived at camp?" asked future Piper.

Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe who nodded to her. "I guess so."

"This is insane! You know that I could kill the three of you it a second, right?" asked Piper.

"What?"

"If you're demons, you'd better get out of hear or your asses will be burning in hell even before you have a chance to say another word," she replied.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down," said Andy. I was an inspector before I became a whitelighter so…"

"You, a whitelighter?" asked Piper.

Andy glared at her and said, "So I think that we should call the person with the most answers down here to help us." He looked up to the roof and said, "Patty! Come down here please."

There was a shimmer of golden lights and the ghostly form of Patty Halliwell appeared in front of the seven of them. "Andy, so nice to see you again. How are your children doing as teachers at Magic School?"

"They're fine, I was just down there actually. Patience is doing really well and all the students there like her a lot. Adam decided to become librarian after Jill retired."

"Good. Hello my dears," she said to future Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Then she turned around and saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige and said, "Well, this is a surprise. I haven't had one in such a long time. Hello Piper, Phoebe. You both look so lovely." Then her eyes went to Paige who was standing speechless after seeing her mother's ghost for the first time since she became a witch. "Paige…" Patty's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter whom she had put in the orphanage with Sam over 40 years ago. "Paige!" Patty ran over to her daughter enveloping her in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much, my dear." Then she pulled back to look at Paige. "Even if you are twenty years younger, you are still beautiful."

"Uh, Mom, what's going on?" asked the shocked future Phoebe.

"Yeah, I think that we'd all like to know that," said future Prue.

"I knew I'd have to do this someday," said Patty. "Well, I had an affair with my whitelighter, Sam, and I had Paige. You three were too young to remember it. You thought that Mommy was just a little fat, that's all (A/N: That line was in the show just to tell you. I just had to use it for this scene). We left her in a church and told the nun there to give her to a good family."

"But, why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Prue.

"Because, then the Elders would have found out and there would be no Power of Three." Patty looked up for a second and said, "I think I'm done here." She turned and looked at the seven people in front of her. "Blessed be, my darlings, even you Andy," she said and then patty was gone in a swirl of golden lights.

"Your Mom was always so nice," said Andy.

"You always say that," said Prue looking at Andy with a look of sarcasm on her face. Then she walked over to Andy and hugged him. "We've only been married for what? 18 years? She's your Mom too." Prue then turned to Paige and said sourly, "I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

"Even I owe you an apology," said future Phoebe. "I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just that I've always wanted another sister so when you said that you were our sister, it just didn't seem that believable."

"Yeah, I guess I should say sorry as well. I get paranoid easily these days," said future Piper.

"We can see that," muttered Piper to an amused Phoebe.

"That's ok," said Paige. "I'm used to it."

"Ok, this is good. Everything has been sorted out," said Phoebe. Then she turned to her future self and said, "By the way, you have a kick-ass power. How much longer till I get it?"

"Only about 5 more years or so."

"Ok, so where did you get you clothes?"

"That's the advantage of being an advice columnist. You can go to all those really nice places that you normally just stop to look at on the streets and…"

"I'm very glad that you two are bonding, but I really want to get back home, to our time and you know spend some time with Leo," said Piper. "If he won't be around afterwards, then I'd like to spend as much time as I can with him. It's not that I don't want to be here."

"We get it," said future Piper. "Or at least, I do. What are we waiting for? Let's help them get back!"

"Phoebe, if I become like that, please take me to a mental hospital," said Piper, who once again was wondering how she could ever in a million years become as energetic or thick headed as her future self.


	12. What?

**Wow, it's been almost 2 months since I updated. I am very sorry about that. I had absolutely no idea for the longest time what to write for the next chapter. I made the stupid mistake of starting the story without giving any thought as to what was going to happen in future chapters. Anyways, now I have a pretty good idea so I will try to update when I can. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter by the way.**

**Thank you to charmed1s-halliwells for reviewing; you are a very kind person. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Spelling Television.

* * *

**

Back in the real world, after the spat between him and the Elders, Cole had orbed down to the manor. He knew that Leo didn't come down because he was probably getting yelled at by the Elders for bringing such a demon to Elderland.

Cole rolled his eyes then rubbed his head. He was supposed to be the best demon in the Underworld, how could he not be able to tell where the Charmed Ones were? Cole shook his head and sighed. A few seconds later, Leo orbed back down with a frown on his face.

"Sorry about that, Cole," said Leo sitting down on a chair. "The Elders can be real asses sometimes."

"That is an understatement," muttered Cole.

"Anyways, the Elders said that they know that the sisters aren't dead because their death would have caused an upturn of the amount of power in the world."

"Come again?"

"The Charmed Ones are the basis of most of the magic for Good. The Source is the basis for most of the magic for Evil. If the Charmed Ones die, then Evil will have more power over Good. The Elders have this big hourglass in the main hall."

"I saw that," muttered Cole.

"The amount of sand in it represents the distribution of power between good and evil. At the moment, both sides were more or less the same meaning that the Charmed Ones aren't dead and the Source isn't dead."

Cole grinned inwardly at the mention of the Source. "That's good news," he replied. "I mean that the sisters aren't dead."

"Yeah I know and…"

"You ok, Leo?" asked Cole. Leo had just slumped down into the chair like he had fallen asleep.

Leo's eyes snapped open a second later. "That was weird. I sensed the sisters in the house…but they weren't exactly in the house."

"Is that possible?" asked Cole.

"I don't know, it's never happened before."

There was silence then Cole looked at the dining room where the sisters had disappeared and said, "Is it possible that they could be in a parallel universe and be in this house right now in that universe?"

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I suppose so, but even still, the Elders would never give us a spell to get to that other universe."

"Not even if you tell them that the Charmed Ones' lives are at stake?"

"Regardless of who it is, their job is to keep the natural balance of the world and sending people to a parallel world increases the imbalance already created by their disappearance."

Cole stood up and said, "Well, seeing that you are a whitelighter, you can't do wrong, can you?"

"What?"

"There's no one to say that I can't though," said Cole more to himself than to Leo. He looked up at Leo and said, "If you don't hear from me within the next 24 hours, assume that I have succeed at what I'm about to do."

"Are you ok?" asked Leo. But he didn't get an answer because Cole had turned into his Belthazar form and shimmered away.

* * *

**Don't forget to push the review button…**


	13. Trust is a Very Bitter Thing

**Ok, no reviewers this time but, that's ok…for now….just joking April's Fools!…oops a day too late, darn. Anyways, just to let you all know, there'll only be three more chapters after this so please tell me if you think that this deserves a sequel or something like that. Anyways, please read and review at the end! Thanks**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own anything that you do not recognize.

* * *

**

After deciding what everyone was going to do, both Phoebes went up to the attic to look in the book, Andy went up to the Elders, both Pipers went to make potions, while Prue and Paige were left to formulate a plan on how to get home.

"Ok," said Paige to Prue. "What we need first is a big sheet of paper."

"For what?" asked Prue.

"Well, I think it might be useful to write down what's happened so far in my universe then you can see if anything that happened in my universe happened in yours."

"How will that help?" asked Prue looking suspiciously at Paige.

"Well, if you can find a point where both of our timelines coincide, then possibly we could write a spell that'll send us back to that time and place…and that universe. Just makes everything a whole lot easier." Paige took a deep breath and looked at her sister. She noticed that Prue was looking at her with something that resembled a cross between a glare and a look of curiosity. "Why are you looking at me like that, Prue?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you just were?"

"I wasn't looking at you funnily."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not- I feel like I'm arguing with a child."

"Then tell me why you were looking at me like that."

Prue looked at Paige with a look of evident defeat and said, "No offense to you but I still don't trust you."

"You don't even trust Piper or Phoebe?"

"I'm not sure. For all I know, you could all be very convincing shape shifters."

"Well, we're not."

"Yeah? And how do I know that?" Prue walked over to a picture that was hanging on the wall, took it in her hands and gave it to Paige. "Look who's in this picture."

It was a picture of the Halliwell family taken about 10 years prior. Paige noticed that Piper and Leo were there with Chris and another boy, probably Wyatt, next to him. Then she saw Prue with Andy and their two children, Patience and Adam. Then much to her surprise, she saw Phoebe in Cole's embrace with Paul and another boy whom she recognized. Paige held up the picture and pointed to the boy. Paige's surprise was very evident in her voice. "Isn't this the Source?"

Prue glared at the picture and said, "And Phoebe's son." She took the picture back from Paige and placed it on the wall. She whirled around and said, "That was my family."

Paige sighed and looked at her older sister. "Piper and Phoebe talk a lot about you, you know. They've told me so many things like how you were- are such a great witch, took care of them when Mom and Grams died, how you saved them so many times. They also told me that you had lots of pride and how it was hard to get you to trust anyone."

"Did they, now?" asked Prue, looking at Paige.

"I always told them that you never seemed like that in any of the pictures I've seen of you. You seemed like a really nice person." Paige looked up at Prue with pain in her eyes. "I've always wanted to meet you. Now I finally get to meet you and…"

Prue's eyes hardened and she interrupted Paige saying, "Cut the drama. If you already know that I won't trust you, then why are you telling me all this?" Getting no reply from Paige she said, "I trusted Cole and look what he got us into."

"He was the Source in this universe as well?"

"Of course, and did anyone listen to me when I told them? No, so I just let it slide. He was good for Phoebe and I didn't want to take that away."

"Looks like we're in the same boat," said Paige. "I have a bad feeling about Cole."

"Your Cole could possibly be different from ours, but tell me about him."

"Well, firstly, he's suddenly become so rich, buying Phoebe all these expensive things, and trust me, I'm not jealous. Then, I know he has his powers but…"

"But what?" asked Prue.

Paige's looked down at the ground. "I know that you don't trust me, but could you at least not tell Phoebe or Piper that I brought this up again?"

Prue looked at the woman in front of her and said, "Alright."

Paige took a deep breath. "One day we were fighting this one demon, which magnified anger in people. I forget what kind of a demon he was but, he infected me. During the time that I was affected by it, I saw Cole do the weirdest things…more scary than weird…"

"Like?" asked Prue curiously.

Paige took a breath and tried remembering what had happened. "He threw fire balls at me…his eyes became solid black like how high level demons' eyes are. Then he began…flaming all over the attic."

"That's horrible, Paige," replied Prue coming over to the couch where Paige was sitting. "Did you tell Piper and Phoebe?"

"They wouldn't listen to me. After I saw him do those things, something inside me made me want to kill him, so I tried…and they got mad at me after that. I still haven't told them about what I saw."

"What did you do?"

Paige looked at Prue and said, "I kept my doubts to myself and tried to like Cole…only for Phoebe though. I still have a bad feeling about him though."

Prue looked at Paige and smiled "Looks like we're more similar than I thought." She wrapped Paige up in a hug then said, "Hold on to those doubts. If Phoebe is happy, just let it go…"

Paige hugged Prue back. After a while, Paige said, "I know that I don't live in this universe but I think it might make me in this universe happy if you told her that you guys were her sisters."

"Will do, Paige, will, do."

Paige beamed at her sister then said excitedly, "Did you know that I had whitelighter powers even before I became a witch?" Prue shook her head. "I was surprised myself. But then if I hadn't had them, I wouldn't have been alive today."

Prue didn't get a chance to answer because right then, she heard yet another crash in the attic, similar to the one by which Andy had appeared. "What was that?" she asked jumping up from next to Paige.

"Beats, me," Paige replied.

Then out of nowhere came a scream; neither of the witches could tell if it was a scream of terror, or a scream of joy, for Phoebe's screams for both emotions always sounded the same.

* * *

cliffhangers, i love them sometimes...


	14. Phoebe's Family

**Wow, i got a review for the last chapter! It made me so happy to see thatI got one especially since no one reviewed since the 11th chapter or something like that (hint hint...mayeb you should review this one too). hehe, anyways, thank you Teranika Meneldil** **for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it so far. Ok, well, I haveto say that I liked writing this chapter or at least the end of it. Oh, one more thing, there are also only about three chapters left of this.****So please read and review at the end:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters, which you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**

Prue and Paige rushed to the stairs closely followed by both Pipers who ran out of the kitchen shortly after hearing the crash.

"We'll go see what's going on," said Paige motioning to herself and Prue. "You guys get potions just in case it's a demon," she said to both Pipers.

"Right," Piper and future Piper replied.

Paige and Prue burst into the attic only to find Phoebe tugging on her future self's arm while future Phoebe was shooting lightning bolts at someone behind the couch..

"Phoebe…both Phoebes, what's going on?" asked Prue. Paige looked around the attic and saw Cole jump up from behind the couch with an energy ball in his hand. "Cole? What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save…what are you doing alive, Prue?" he yelled as he dodged a bolt of lightning that was shot at him by future Phoebe.

"Phoebe! What are you doing?" yelled Phoebe to her future self.

"Trying to kill this bastard, that's what," she replied shooting another lightning bolt at Cole, which missed him by an inch.

"I didn't even do anything to you!" yelped Cole. "Who are you?" Future Phoebe didn't listen to him and shot a lightning bolt at him which knocked him into the cupboard behind the couch. "Phoebe! Do something."

"I'm trying, Cole," Phoebe, struggling to pull her future self back, "but you know that when I put my mind to something I do it and apparently that doesn't change in the future."

"Well, Phoebe," said future Phoebe to Phoebe, firing another lightning bolt at Cole, "When your husband disappears causing one of your children to think that you're a murderer, you tend to get mad when you finally see him again." Future Phoebe shot another lightning bolt at Cole causing him to yell in pain.

Paige stood shocked at what she was seeing. "Your Cole isn't dead?"

"What do you mean my Cole?" asked future Phoebe stopping to look at Paige. "This is my Cole."

"No it isn't," said Phoebe running over to Cole. She helped him and said, "This is my Cole from my universe."

"Really? Because my husband looks exactly the same."

"Huh, and how would you know that he still looks like this?" asked Paige, leaning on the door frame.

"What are you talking about?" asked future Phoebe.

"When I was captured, Patrick, your son, told me that your Cole died eight years ago. How can you know what he looks like if he's dead.

"Thanks, Paige, really," replied Cole sarcastically, sitting down on the couch with Phoebe next to him.

Future Phoebe smirked at everyone in the attic including Prue who had a confused look on her face. "Cole's not dead…he just wants everyone to think that he's dead." She turned around to look outside and said, "I would never kill Cole. I don't care if I hurt him real bad, I'd never kill him."

"That's nice to know," muttered Cole giving his Phoebe a giant hug.

"Cole, we need to talk…later," said Phoebe quietly.

Cole nodded at her and said, "So where exactly am I?"

"You're in the year 2020," said Prue then she turned to her sister and said, "Phoebe, did you just say that Cole is still alive?"

"Prue?" Cole rubbed his head and said, "Man, this place really is messed up."

Future Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "Yes…we agreed that it would be better for both of us if neither of you knew."

"Why?" asked Prue. "We could have toldPhilip that he was still alive and then we wouldn't have to be here."

"Don't you think I tried, Prue? He saw me with a bloody athame in my hand. Cole's jacket was on the ground."

Suddenly, both Pipers burst into the attic with about ten different colored potions. When they saw that Cole was in the attic, both the witches' jaws dropped. "Cole?" asked Piper. "How- how did you get here?"

Cole's eyes widened as he turned to Phoebe, "Two Pipers?"

Future Piper slowly began edging towards her sisters. "Prue, Phoebe, who…what is he doing here? I thought he was dead."

"Apparently that's a fact that Phoebe conveniently failed to tell us," hissed Prue.

"You mean he's not…" Piper's looked of confusion turned to joy as she yelled into the air, "Chris!"

"Who's Chris?" asked Cole.

Seconds later, Chris appeared in the attic in front of Prue, Paige, both Pipers, both Phoebes, and Cole. "Hey Mom!" he said giving future Piper a big hug. Then he turned to Piper and said, "Should I give you a hug too?"

"Why not?" asked Piper as she embraced her future son.

Chris looked around and saw Cole next to Phoebe. His jaw dropped. "No way- I thought you were dead!" Chris ran towards a very startled Cole and gave him a manly hug.

Cole awkwardly patted Chris on the back and said, "Err…who are you?"

Chris pulled away with a hurt look on his face and said, "I'm your favorite nephew, Chris…don't you remember?"

"Chris," said Paige, who had been standing quietly the whole time.

"Oh, hi Paige- Aunt Paige."

"This is our Cole from our time. He doesn't know who you are."

Chris grinned sheepishly and said to Cole, "Oh, sorry." Then his awkward look turned into a look of joy. "I'm calling Patrick."

Future Phoebe's face turned to a look of horror as she shouted, "NO!" But it was too late.

Within seconds, Patrick had shimmered into the attic with a look of annoyance on his face. "Chris, what do you…" Patrick's face was dead white. He looked around the attic not believing what he was seeing. Without a word he sunk to the floor.

Future Phoebe quickly ran to her son's side to comfort him. "It's ok, baby. Mommy's here. Don't cry." By now, Patrick's sobs were filling the room as he sobbed into his mother's shoulder. The harder Phoebe tried to console him, the louder his sobs became. It was easy enough for anyone to see that Patrick hadn't had a good cry about his family in a very long time.

"Ok," said Prue quietly. "I think we should all start leaving now." Slowly, everyone started leaving the attic.

Soon only Phoebe, Cole, future Phoebe, and Patrick were left in the attic. Cole was watching the scene between mother and son with awe.

"Sad, isn't it?" asked Phoebe quietly coming next to him.

"Yeah," replied Cole lacing his fingers in hers. "What happened?"

Phoebe looked at her future self who had tears streaming down her face and was rocking Patrick, whose face was in his her shoulder, back and forth. "That's our second son, Cole. He hasn't seen either of us for eight years."

Cole looked at Phoebe and said, "What?"

Phoebe looked sadly at him and said, "Eight years. She doesn't even know where your future self is."

Cole hugged Phoebe and said, "We need to talk."

Phoebe looked him in the eye and said, "Yes we do." Taking one last look at mother and son, the two walked down the stairs of the attic.


	15. What a Suprise

**Ok, well this story's almost over, just two or three chapters left. Hope those of you who are reading this like it. A great thank you to Barb6 for reviewing! Please read and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters, which you don't recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Phoebe and Cole walked down the stairs in silence. Future Phoebe was still upstairs trying to comfort Patrick whose sobs had gone down considerably. The last thing that the two saw was Patrick hugging future Phoebe with the intention of never letting go.

Half way down the stairs to the first floor of the manor, Phoebe stopped Cole. She looked him in the eye and said, "Cole, I want you to answer a question for me."

Cole looked at her and nodded.

"Are you the Source?"

There was a bit of silence for a while then Cole replied, "No, I'm not."

Phoebe bit her lip and looked at him again. "If you were, would you honestly tell me or would you lie to me?"

Cole pulled back from Phoebe and turned around. "Honestly, I'm not too sure what I would do, Phoebe." Cole took Phoebe's hands in his and said, "The Source doesn't work that way. If I became the Source, I wouldn't have a say in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"The Source possesses people. It'll do what it wants," replied Cole evading Phoebe's gaze. "If it was possible for me not to be possessed, I would tell you…and hopefully you would find a way to get rid of it from me."

Phoebe looked Cole straight in the eye and answered, "Ok Cole, I will take your word on that." She sighed and took his hand in hers and said, "So, if we break up over something related to this, you cannot get mad because it is entirely your fault."

"Phoebe, what… do you think that I'm lying to you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean just looking at this family in this time has brought so many doubts into my head. I mean just look, Leo has been missing for quite a while and they don't even know where he is. You've vanished and your son is out for my blood…"

Cole took Phoebe's face in his hand and kissed her forehead. "Phoebe, I swear I will never do anything like that. I promise."

Phoebe looked up at him. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I give you my word."

Phoebe smiled at him her brown eyes beaming. She took his hand and said, "Come on, let's go down before anyone wonders what happened to us."

* * *

Downstairs, there was a heated discussion going on between Chris, Prue, Paige, and both Pipers. They were trying to figure out a way that would send them back in time and keep them there. 

"Prue, how many times do I have to tell you? Ever damn spell in the book that deals with time travel is a two way spell! If we try and send them back, something will happen that will make them come back here. Only the person who cast the spell can take them back and no one knows who that is!" yelled future Piper.

"Piper, calm down! We just half to tweak it a little, that's all," replied Prue calmly.

Paige got up and said, "Isn't there a spell we can use to find out who cast this spell in the first place?"

"No, that's not possible, Aunt Paige," said Chris. "Any big magic we do will setPhilip on us and that won't be pretty."

"Oh be quiet," muttered Paige hitting the back of Chris's head. Chris yelped and glared at Paige.

"Well, I think that maybe there's a trigger somewhere here," said Piper who had been thinking quietly to herself.

"A trigger? Like what?" asked Phoebe, who was standing with Cole on the stairs.

"Like, maybe we have to do something and then another portal or vortex or whatever it was will open up and send us back," replied Piper.

There was silence for a while and then Prue said quietly, "It's times like these that I wish Leo were here." Prue looked up at future Piper who rolled her eyes.

Future Piper stood up and said, "Why don't we focus on what we have instead of what we don't have." She turned to Piper and said, "Do you mean trigger like that time we got sent to Charlotte Warren's time?" she briefly looked up at Cole whose jaw dropped for a second.

Piper who didn't see the short reaction between the two frowned and said, "Possibly…do you remember, Pheebs?"

Phoebe hugged Cole tighter and said, "I think so…we delivered Melinda then after we found out that we were related, the vortex open and sucked us back."

"What happened?" asked Paige with a confused look.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Chris folding his arms. "You never told me that one, Mom."

"There's a time and place for everything…that one must have slipped my mind," replied future Piper.

"Remind us to tell you when we go home, Paige," said Phoebe. Paige nodded then proceeded to roll her eyes at Cole who was smirking at her.

"So what exactly do you think that trigger is for us to go back?" he asked.

"Probably…wait a minute, how did you get here?" asked Prue.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "How did you get here?"

Cole shifted nervously and said, "I asked Tempus to help me…I said I'd kill him if he didn't."

Both Pipers rolled their eyes at the same time then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, we can't exactly do that here, Uncle Cole," said Chris grinning at him.

"And why not?" asked Prue glancing suspiciously at her nephew.

"Because, Wyatt and I killed him a few years ago!" replied Chris triumphantly. Everyone in the room groaned. "What did I do?"

"You just took away one of our chances of getting back, you moron," retorted Paige whacking the back of Chris's head again.

"OW! I'm sorry, Wyatt and I were going demon hunting, and he was the first one to show up so we killed him."

"As I said," continued future Piper glaring at her son, "let's not focus too much on what we don't have…so any ideas for what the trigger could be?"

The seven magical beings sat in total silence for a few minutes. During this time, Chris was trying to through small pieces of paper from his pocket at Paige's head, Paige was glaring at Cole, both Pipers were deep in thought, Prue was pacing around the room, Cole was hugging Phoebe and staring into space, and Phoebe was looking around at all the people in the room smiling to herself.

"Anything?" asked Prue stopping. Everyone shook their head. Prue sighed then looked up at Chris who was still throwing paper at Paige's head. "Chris! Will you cut that out? I can still ground you, you know."

Chris muttered, "Sorry," and gave his attention to future Piper who was smiling at him and shaking her head.

Future Piper looked around at everyone in the manor and said, "What should we do then?"

Just then, future Phoebe came down the stairs her face stained with dries tears. Future Piper and Prue walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"You ok?" asked Prue.

"Yeah," replied future Phoebe wiping her face.

"Where's Patrick?" asked future Piper.

"I told him to go back.Philip might suspect something if he can't find Patrick." She looked around at everyone else. She gazed at Cole with hatred evident in her eyes then looked at her past self with a softer gaze. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out what could be the trigger to send us all back home," said Paige.

"It must be something big," replied future Phoebe.

"Like what?" asked Piper.

"How about something like, oh, I don't know, makingPhilip forgive us?"

The eight people in the family room of the manor turned to look at the owner of the voice. Standing on the steps of the manor were two men. One was very tall, had brown hair with a few shocks of sliver in it, and had piercing blue eyes. The clothes he was wearing looked a bit shabby and old. The other man was shorter and thinner, had blond hair that had a few grey hairs in it, also had blue eyes, was wearing extremely dirty clothes, and looked very tired.

Future Phoebe and future Piper immediately stood up. Standing on the steps were their husbands, Leo and Cole.

Since future Phoebe was unable to say anything, future Piper spoke us. "Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Two. Been."

"Piper, I can explain. We…"

"Explain, Leo?" she hissed storming up the stairs towards him, "EXPLAIN? You think that you can explain why one day you were just gone without warning? How the hell do you think that you can pull that off? I'd really like to know."

"Yeah, buddy," said Piper joining her future self in front of Leo. "You have a lot of explaining to do.

"Piper, why is…"

"Well, if you had been here, you would have known, Leo," hissed future Piper at her husband. And so the conversation between Leo and both Pipers went on just like that. Chris on the other hand was feeling very awkward at the moment so he went back to flicking pieces of paper at Paige's hair.

Future Phoebe and future Cole on the other hand were in a different situation. Cole had started walking down the stairs towards future Phoebe with a smirk on his face. "What aren't you going to welcome me home?"

Future Phoebe started walking towards the stairs. As she passed by Cole and Phoebe, she said, "Let this be a lesson as to what could happen in the future to both of you." Phoebe glanced at Cole who was still hugging her asthey both started moving away from the stairs so that future Phoebe and future Cole would be able to meet. "So, Cole," said future Phoebe. "You want a welcome home from me?"

Future Cole nodded and reached out to touch future Phoebe's face. "If course I do," he whispered. "You have no idea how hard it was staying away from you."

Future Phoebe took his hand which was on her cheek as tears started to spill out of her eyes. "You want a welcome home? Then I'll give you a welcome home." Future Phoebe took her hands and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him with all the force she had. Future Cole who was not at all expecting this responded eagerly to this.

"You're kissing him?" shrieked Phoebe detaching herself from Cole. She stomped over to her future self who was still kissing future Cole and said, "He deserted you for god's sake and you're kissing him?"

Future Phoebe pulled out of the kiss and said, "That was the first welcome home, here's the second one." Then without warning, she shot her foot out and kicked Cole in the chest. In fact she kicked him so hard that he went flying over both Pipers who were shouting and Leo into the hallway upstairs. Future Phoebe shot Phoebe a nasty look at pushed past everyone into the hallway.

Phoebe looked down at Cole and said, "Well, I did not see that coming…"

"Yeah," he replied walking up the stairs towards her. "Who knew you could kick so hard?"

Phoebe glared at Cole and said, "Do you think we should go make sure they don't do anything…drastic?"

Cole gazed at Phoebe who had a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and nodded. The two quickly ran upstairs before anyone could stop them.

Amidst the sudden family reunion, Prue and Paige were feeling very left out. Prue had shouted at Chris once again for throwing paper into Paige's hair. Then Chris said that he had to leave because one of his "secret charges" he called them were calling him. Once Chris had orbed out, Prue flopped onto the couch next to Paige.

"So, Paige, how's your love life treating you?"

Paige snorted and said, "I can tell you for sure that it's nothing like this. How's yours?"

"It's great actually. Andy's always been here. I couldn't be happier. My children are wonderful as well."

Paige smiled at her older sister and said, "You all have two children?"

Prue's smile faded. She looked towards both Pipers and Leo and said, "Phoebe and I have two children each but Piper…"

"What happened?" whispered Paige.

Prue's face broke into a smile as she said, "Nothing, I was just joking. We all have only two. More than that then we would have needed a bigger house."

Paige glared at Prue as she shook her head. "This is one messed up family when I think about it."

Prue laughed as she said, "That is an understatement; you should have seen us growing up…now that was messed up. It's funny though, I swear that I knew you before I met you today."

"Apparently you do," said Paige. "I was Phoebe's lawyer."

"No, I'm not stupid, Paige, from before that."

"I went to Baker High," said Paige hoping that it would maybe trigger something.

Prue frowned and said, "That's possibly it. Oh well." She flashed Paige a smile then said, "Did you hear what Cole said when he appeared?"

"About getting Philip to forgive them?"

"Yeah, that. Do you think that'll work?"

Paige frowned as she replied, "I'm not sure but that seems to be the only thing that needs to be done around here now. I mean Leo and Cole are back. Patrick saw Phoebe, what else is there to do apart from that?"

Prue nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah well, forPhilip to forgive them we're gonna have to come up with one hell of a plan."

Paige nodded. Then she put her head on Prue's shoulder and said, "Do you mind? All this thinking about Phoebe's deranged family is making me tired."

Prue smiled and said, "No problem." Then she frowned and said, "You know what? You're right; all of this is about Phoebe's family…why are we so boring?"

Paige laughed at her sister as she fell asleep.


	16. Fight for Your Lives!

**One more chapter left after this one so if you are reading this, please review because I would really appreciate it and it makes people feel good to know that other people have something to say about what they write…anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

**Oh and one more thing, the Source who is Phoebe's son, his name is Philip...I don't know why I wrote jack in previous chapters, but it's Philip and I've already gone back and fixed it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**

"Ok, everyone," said Prue looking at all the people in the kitchen. "Are we all clear on what's going to happen?"

"Yes, mother," replied future Piper clinging onto Leo's arm. After she had shouted at him the day before, he had told her why he had left. The Elders believed that Cole was still alive and apparently, without Cole, the Charmed Ones would never be able to come out of hiding, so they sent Leo to find him. The catch was that if Leo did not find Cole then they would make him an Elder permanently and he would never be able to go down to see his family.

Future Piper got extremely angry after hearing this and called the Elders down who replied that it was "for their own safety". She didn't listen to a word of what they said and told them that if they ever interfered with the Charmed Ones' personal lives again then there would be hell to pay. Knowing that Piper carried out her threats, they left them alone.

"Prue, you told us five times already," continued Phoebe rolling her eyes. She leaned on Cole and said, "First we orb into the Underworld."

"Then we find guards who serve Philip directly," said Cole.

Paige sighed and said, "Then we kill them and take their uniforms."

"Then?" asked Prue glaring at the rest of the kitchen. No one answered. Prue sighed and said, "I know that most of you don't like this part of the plan but if we don't do it then I don't think that we'll make it out alive."

"But Prue," said future Phoebe softly. "Philip thinks that Cole's dead. He'll figure out that I knew that Cole was alive this whole time…"

"I know sweetie, but you both have to convince him that it was for his own good." Prue turned to future Cole and said, "You on the other hand have an even bigger job. If he comes around, he'll be feeling mighty guilty that he wanted to kill his own mother and he'll have you to blame for that."

Future Cole ran a hand through his brown and silver hair and said, "I'll figure out something."

Prue nodded and said, "Now just so that we're clear, can someone tell me what's going to happen once we get the uniforms?"

"Phoebe, Paige, and I will find Barbas and try to stall him," said Piper with a determined look in her eyes.

"Or kill him if possible," said Paige with a smile.

"Then if we manage to kill him, we'll find you guys and help if you need back up," said Phoebe to Prue.

Future Cole put his arms around future Phoebe and said, "Me and Phoebe will go to Philip's chamber and…we'll take it from there."

"And Cole, what will you be doing?" asked Prue.

"I'll be guarding the entrance to Barbas's layer to make sure that no one enters it while they're inside.

Prue nodded and said, "Leo?"

"I'll be outside Philip's chambers just in case Phoebe and Cole need healing while they try to get him to listen.

"Piper, you know what we have to do?"

Future Piper let out a low growl and said, "Prue! You've told me like ten times already. I get Chris and Wyatt while you get Patrick. Then we meet up in front of Philip's chambers."

"Then what?" asked Prue. Piper didn't answer. "Piper, tell me what we're doing next."

Future Piper glared at Prue and said, "Once everyone's in front of Philip's chambers, we cave in the Underworld."

Prue raised and eyebrow and said, "Good, no need to get so agitated." Future Piper growled again. Prue ignored her and said, "Ok then, let's go!"

* * *

In no time, both sets of Charmed Ones, Leo, and Cole had arrived into the Underworld. It was relatively easy getting the uniforms from the high level guards because they had arrived right in the middle of a guards meeting. After grabbing nine of the uniforms, the rest of the demons present were vanquished and all was well for now. 

After changing into the uniforms, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole left to stall Barbas while. Leo, Prue, and future Cole, future Piper, and future Phoebe stayed behind. (I'm just going to refer to them by their names here, no future stuff.)

Phoebe walked up to her sisters with tears in her eyes and engulfed the both of them in a hug. Piper and Prue were looking remorse as well. They pulled out of the hug and Phoebe said, "This might be the last time we're all together like this."

"Don't say that," snapped Piper. "We've been in situations like this many times. We always come out alive. You'll come out alive."

"Piper's right," said Prue. "Philip's your son…and no matter how messed up he is right now, he won't kill you. I don't think he has it in him."

"Really?" asked Phoebe. "He almost killed me the last time I saw him. I was this close to dying."

"He almost killed you?" asked Cole wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and mumbled, "God, he's worse than me."

Phoebe wistfully smiled and turned to Leo who was observing the scene quietly. "Leo, though you weren't here when we needed you the most, you're still an alright guy. Take care of them. Don't let Patrick down."

Leo frowned and said, "Stop being so pessimistic. You both will come out alive."

"And that's the whitelighter in you," muttered Cole. "Always, the optimistic one."

Phoebe playfully slapped Cole. She shook her head and said, "Say goodbye to our past selves for me if you see them."

The three sisters hugged each other once again. Then Prue and Piper left to get Chris, Wyatt, and Patrick while Leo, Phoebe, and Cole went to find Philip.

* * *

Meanwhile, the past Charmed Ones and Cole were having very good luck. They had not been recognized as intruders by anyone yet. 

"This is actually kind of boring," said Piper kicking a rock as they were walking.

"I know," said Paige. "This whole place is practically deserted."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Cole earning a glare from Paige.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" asked Phoebe.

Piper smiled at Phoebe and said, "Hey…what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, our future selves could die and we'd be stuck here forever," said Phoebe frowning.

Cole draped an arm over Phoebe's shoulder and said, "Don't worry so much, our future selves seem perfectly capable of handling it."

Paige snorted and said, "Say that again in 25 years, will you?"

Cole glared at Paige and was about to say something when Barbas appeared in front of them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"You're the Charmed Ones whom I captured at the jewelry shop." He grinned at them with a glint in his eyes and said, "I wondered what happened to you." His gaze traveled over them and finally stopped on Cole. Barbas bowed a little and said, "Welcome back my lord. We all knew that you wouldn't stay dead long."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," whispered Piper.

Cole shot a sly grin at the sisters and muttered, "Follow my lead." He cleared his throat and said, "Barbas, I have something to discuss with you. It concerns them." He placed a hand on Phoebe which she knocked away with a vicious look on her face. "I also told them that if they try anything, I will kill them immediately."

Barbas's eyes widened as he bowed once again. "Very well, follow me." The old demon walked off with an air of grace not usually exhibited by demons, towards a well lit part of the Underworld that was decorated with carvings of skulls and paintings of people frozen in complete horror and fear.

Barbas turned around to face Cole with a twisted smile on his face and said, "What exactly is your proposition?"

Cole grinned at the demon of fear whose smile immediately faded. "Barbas, have the Charmed Ones ever been able to fully vanquish you?"

Barbas suspiciously shook his head.

"And why not?"

Barbas looked at the sisters then back at Cole. He proceeded to make strange motions with his hand, which caused the Cole to raise an eyebrow. "How is this relevant, my lord?" asked Barbas curiously.

"You'll see," muttered Cole. He looked at Phoebe who had a look of understanding on her face. Somehow, she had managed to understand what Barbas was motioning about to Cole and was quickly trying to come up with a new vanquishing spell in her head. Apparently, Barbas never got vanquished because the spell in the book was too old to take any major effect on him. Phoebe's eyes lit up and she nodded to Cole. Then she muttered something to Piper and Paige while Barbas looked on suspiciously.

Barbas looked at the sisters then back at Cole who was smirking at him. "My lord?" he asked cautiously.

Cole smirked even more at Barbas. Without warning, he threw an energy ball at Barbas knocking him to the ground. When Barbas got up, he had a gash across his forehead.

"Go!" shouted Cole to the sisters.

_This demon has killed many with their fears_

_Let them come to haunt him and take what's dear_

_His life shall flee as swift as can be_

_He'll burn in hell and will never return to tell…_

As soon as the sisters had finished saying the spell, millions of bright white figures began seeping from the ground and the ceiling. They were the spirits of all the demons, witches, and people Barbas had killed during his lifetime. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that this was the end. This was his fear. His fear was his life being taken by those whom he killed. How they figured it out was a mystery to him. Smiling one last time at the sisters, Barbas let out a yell of agony as the white spirits engulfed his body. Within seconds, his body was on fire. Then all the spirits were gone as quickly as they came and all that was left of Barbas was ashes on the ground.

Piper hugged Phoebe and said, "You did it."

Phoebe laughed and said, "We did it."

"Too bad he's not dead in our world," said Paige.

"You can't win them all, you know," said Cole smiling at the sisters. "Keep that spell, it'll be useful."

The four smiled at each other and proceeded to find future Leo. Hopefully they wouldn't run into too many demons on their way there.

* * *

Prue and future Piper on the other hand weren't having as much good luck. Apparently, the ashes of the demons they had killed had been found and demons were checking everyone to find the intruders. 

"Great, just our luck," muttered Prue as she and Piper stopped behind a big line.

"I know…what are we going to do?" Piper looked to the front of the line and said, "Great, they're telling everyone to take off their hoods."

"I wish we could just kill them all and get it over with," said Prue nervously. "Can't you just freeze them?"

"No, it appears our dear nephew gave them some kind of immunity to getting frozen."

"What about getting blown up?"

Piper frowned and said, "They'll know it was us then…" She shook her head and said, "What the hell…HEY! OVER HERE!" Piper stepped out of the line and waved to all the demons in front of her.

"Way to be conspicuous," said Prue putting her head in her hand.

The two sisters took off their hoods and on the count of three, they took action. Piper blew up the demons in front of her one by one while Prue slammed them into walls. The only problem was that the more demons they killed, more demons appeared.

"Prue! We need more help!"

"You think I don't know that? Where the hell are our past selves when we need them?" she hissed flinging her arm out at a demon that had shot a fireball at her.

"We could just about use Phoebe's power right now."

"Yeah, levitation and energy bolts would be good." Prue grunted as she delivered a swift kick to another demon, which had shimmered in front of her.

"Why don't we have any new powers?" asked Piper flinging her arms at a few energy balls. The energy balls promptly exploded in the air spewing the demons who had thrown them with fire, vanquishing them immediately.

The two sisters were fighting so tirelessly that they managed to kill every demon that had appeared.

Prue flopped down on the ground thoroughly exhausted. Piper leaned against the wall and massaged her temples. She looked down at her sister who was breathing heavily on the ground and managed to crack a smile. "I think that's the most fighting we've ever done in our lives."

"Tell me about it," said Prue getting up. "Now I can finally understand why my children prefer to stay at magic school rather than do all of this…"

Piper held an arm out to Prue and said, "Well, they took the easy way out…they're a lot like Dad, you know."

"Eh…I still don't get that. Both of them have overly active parents and yet they choose Magic School?" Prue rolled her eyes and said, "I know I should be happy for them since they're my children, but Magic School?"

Piper patted Prue's back and said, "It's ok, Prue. Anyways, let's go."

A few minutes later, they found Patrick in some room writing something while Chris was throwing things at him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You stop that right now!" yelled Piper, glaring at her son.

Chris jumped up from his pot on the ground and gave Piper a big hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

Patrick looked up from what he was writing. His face fell as he saw that Phoebe wasn't with them. Prue saw this and said, "Patrick, Phoebe's also here." She looked at Piper whose eyes had narrowed. "And Patrick, your…Dad's back."

Patrick stood up, his eyes wide in shock. "Dad's back? I thought he was…dead."

Piper shook her head mutely and pulled him into a hug. "Apparently not…he came back a little bit after you left." She looked over at Chris whose look of surprise was slowly morphing into a look of anger. "Peanut, where's Wyatt?" she asked.

Chris frowned and looking at the ground replied, "He's around somewhere."

"Can you call him for me?" Piper asked softly.

Chris nodded and looking at the ceiling, said, "Wyatt…Mom wants you."

Moments later, a tall blonde man orbed in with a look of surprise on his face. He pulled Piper into a hug and said, "Mom, what's going on?"

Prue looked at her sister and her two nephews. She gestured to Patrick to come outside with her. "Let's leave them to it, shall we?" she asked leading her nephew outside.

"Why? What happened?"

"Your Uncle Leo's back too."

"What?" asked Patrick his brown eyes widening with shock. "When did he come back?"

"At the same time as your father," said Prue.

Patrick snorted and said, "Yeah, I'm sure. So were they on a secret mission together or something?"

Prue frowned at her nephew and said, "No, Leo was sent to find Cole or never see us again." She was about to say more, but Piper came out right at that second. Prue looked at her sister whose eyes were brimmed with tears. "Hey, did everything go ok?"

Piper shrugged and said, "As well as it could have. I sent them to Magic School and told them not to come into the Underworld for the rest of the day."

"Why not?" asked Patrick.

Prue glanced at Patrick before turning back to Prue. "Did you tell them to tell Patience and Adam that we all might die today?"

Piper mutely nodded and said, "They didn't take it too well."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We'll explain on the way there," said Prue grabbing her nephew's arm as she and Piper began to walk.

"On the way where?" asked Patrick pulling himself out of his aunt's grasp.

"To your brother, that's who," snapped Piper. "Let's go! We'll probably be the last ones there."

By the time Prue, future Piper, and Patrick reached the front of Philip's room, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo were already there.

"Are you seriously thinking of blowing up the Underworld?" yelled Patrick causing everyone to wince. He looked at Leo and said, "Nice to see you back, Uncle Leo."

"You too, kid," said Leo ruffling Patrick's hair.

"Since you're my favorite Uncle would you mind telling all of them that this is a crazy idea?" asked Patrick.

Leo shrugged and said, "No can do. It'll be better for everyone. With the Underworld gone, evil will basically come to a halt for a while."

"But the demons will come up to the normal world though!" replied Patrick.

"We'll kill them. Besides, you do want your brother back on your side, don't you?" asked Phoebe standing in front of her future son.

Patrick gazed hesitantly at his mother's past self. She did have a point. With the Underworld blown up, the demons would all be dead, and with no one to rule over, Philip wouldn't have a choice. He sighed and looked at the past version of his parents. "Fine…what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Wait," said Paige. "If everything works out well, then a vortex should open and take the four of us back home."

"Keyword being if," muttered Patrick.

Piper rolled her eyes at her future nephew and gazed at her future self who was in Leo's arms. They seemed so much in love even after all these years. Not even the Elders could come between them. Maybe there was hope after all that she and Leo would be able to have a fragment of a normal life after all. She was drawn out of her reverie when she noticed that Patrick was starting to fade.

"Patrick?" she asked.

"Oh, my god!" said Prue. "What's happening?"

"I think I'm being summoned…" said Patrick.

"By who?" asked Cole trying to grab onto Patrick's arm. Unfortunately, his hand went right through it.

Patrick looked up startled and before disappearing completely said, "Philip…"


	17. Hang On

Ok well, here's the last chapter and tell you the truth, I'm quite happy about it. ANyways, thanks to **Barb6** for reviewing and I hope everyone who is reading this likes how it turns out!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

(Future Phoebe, Cole, and Leo) 

Phoebe, Cole and Leo were walking rather slowly. It was probably because they knew that if anything went wrong, they might not see each other ever again. Phoebe couldn't bear to loose another sister. But she'd never really thought of what might happen if her sisters lost her. She had always put others before herself and never really thought about dying.

As for Cole, he wasn't even thinking about dying. He'd died so many times and come back that it wasn't even funny. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure if there was a way he could die. Now that he thought about it, Philip might be the person who would be able to kill him. He had, after all, inherited the powers of a Charmed One and the strongest demon in the Underworld. Put those two together and…well Cole didn't even want to think of that.

Leo on the other was not thinking of death at all. He was already dead so there was no point in thinking of dying again. He was thinking of Piper. Sweet, beautiful Piper. She had been the one joy of his life ever since he became a whitelighter. It might sound a little corny but he had always loved Piper from the moment he'd set eyes on her. Eternal love, that's what they had. If Piper died today, Leo didn't know what he'd do.

He shook his head and looked at his sister-in-law and her husband. At the moment, Phoebe was frowning and Cole looked deep in thought about something. It did not look like they were getting ready to face one of the biggest challenges of their lives.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" asked Leo, frowning.

Phoebe looked up at Cole then at Leo and said, "Sure, I guess. I'm the best I can be considering that I might never see my sisters again."

Leo nodded and looked at Cole. "You?"

"I'm fine actually. I'm not scared if that's what you wanted to know." Cole smiled down at Phoebe who rolled her eyes at him.

"Just like you, Cole. You always have to be the big macho husband who can do anything," snapped Phoebe. "You make what we're doing sound as if you do it every day."

"What did you want me to say? You wanted me to say that I'm scared, because I'm not. You shouldn't be either."

"He's right, Phoebe. You shouldn't be scared."

Phoebe pulled out of Cole's arms and stopped to stare at Leo. "You're siding with _him_? Leo, he was the reason that you might have never seen Piper, Wyatt, or Chris again. Cole was the reason that you could have lost everything that you ever had."

Cole's blue eyes flashed with rage as he said, "Why do you have to keep going on about that? I told you why I left, didn't I?"

Phoebe laughed and said, "Oh right, because you needed to time sort out things. Nine fucking years to sort things out…" Phoebe's voice started morphing into sobs. "Nine fucking years for our whole family to be reduced to this." She dropped to the ground and started sobbing. "How could you let this happen, Cole?" she screamed. "How the hell are we supposed to get Philip back if he thinks that his own mother murdered his father who happens to be alive? How are we supposed to get him back when…"

Cole walked over to Phoebe and engulfed her in a hug. He took a deep breath and said, "I have faith in you, Phoebe. I believe that we can get him back. I'm not saying that what I did wasn't wrong. I'm just saying that you can't doubt yourself. We are his parents after all…"

"What if that isn't enough?" whispered Phoebe, her eyes filled with tears. "He could already be gone to us for all we know."

Cole pulled away from Phoebe and took her face in his hands. Kissing her on the forehead, he said, "We'll keep trying until we die."

Leo coughed causing the two of them to look at him. "I don't mean to be rude but, we have to get to Philip fast. He'll know within no time if any of us are in here."

Cole kissed Phoebe one last time before pulling her off the ground. Then the three of them kept walking towards the Source's lair.

Soon enough, they stopped at a black marble door that was shining eerily at them. It had engravings around the edge that shone the color of fire.

"Is this it?" asked Leo.

Cole nodded and said, "I don't think we should open it though. This door causes a lot of noise when a person is opening it."

"Then how do I get to you guys if either of you get hurt?"

"Orb," replied Phoebe looking at Leo like he was crazy.

"Orb? I don't even know what it looks like behind there."

"There are stairs," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cole looked at Leo and stuck out his hand. "It was nice knowing you, Wyatt."

Leo raised an eyebrow, and shaking Cole's hand said, "Yeah sure was."

Phoebe came towards Leo and hugged him really tight. "If we die in there, look after Piper and Prue for me, will you? I know Prue's got Andy but, it's just not the same as having you there."

Leo pulled out of the hug and said, "Try to stay alive. I know both of you are hell bent on thinking that you'll die, but remember, you still have another son. If you die, no one's gonna be there for Patrick."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she said, "Patrick. I never said goodbye to my baby. Cole I have to go-we have to go to Patrick…you haven't even seen him since you've been here and…"

Cole looked at Phoebe with determination in his eyes. He grabbed both of her hands with his and kissed them. "Phoebe, if we don't go now then we'll never make it."

"But Patrick…"

"…will understand," replied Cole calmly. Then with one last look at Leo, he and Phoebe shimmered behind the black marble doors.

Leo closed his eyes and muttered, "Please God, let them get out of this alright."

Cole held Phoebe up as they both walked up the stairs. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about how messed up her family was. Wiping her face, she thought to herself that at least if she didn't get Philip back, she would die trying. "Are we almost there?" she whispered.

"Just about," replied Cole softly, "just about."

Cole led Phoebe up the stairs and pulled her close to him once they reached the last door. "This is it, Phoebe. Time to see our son."

Phoebe straightened out and put and rubbed her head. "Just think clear thoughts and don't let your emotions get in the way."

"That's my girl," whispered Cole as he pushed the door open.

Inside, Philip was sitting on his throne with his eyes closed and a hand on his head. Something was going on in the Underworld and he had no idea what it was. There were intruders, he knew, but who they were, he didn't know. Suddenly, the door leading into his chambers creaked open.

His eyes snapped open revealing bluish green eyes filled with rage. Who would dare disturb him like that? He got up from his throne and turned around. What he saw shocked him to no end. There was his mother, Phoebe Halliwell standing next to his father, Cole Turner.

Philip let out a laugh and said, "Nice one, mother. This illusion of Dad almost looks real. Almost, being the key word."

Phoebe smiled at her son and shook her head, "It just like you Philip. You always take everything as a joke even when it's serious. Do you honestly think that this is an illusion?"

"Of course I do," he replied, a knife appearing in his hand. Then in a flash, he threw the knife at Cole.

Cole merely smiled at his son and deftly caught the knife in his left hand. "Nice throw, junior." Philip paled at Cole's words. No one, no one but Cole was allowed to call him junior.

Cole detached himself from Phoebe and examined the knife. "I see you made this yourself. Just a little harder and you might have gotten me. Might, being the keyword." Cole dropped the knife on the ground.

Philip looked at Cole with confusion in his eyes. "Your still alive?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Well and alive," replied Cole taking a few steps towards his son. Phoebe, who was still in the same place, quietly picked up the knife and tucked it into her pocket.

Philip eyed his father wearily and said, "How do I know that you're not a fake?"

Cole laughed loudly causing Philip to flinch. "Come on, junior. You know that I'm not a fake. Besides, who else besides your mother can avoid your daggers?" Phoebe and Cole had trained both their sons in the use of daggers so well that no one was a match for either of them. Even Phoebe and Cole had to struggle to win against them. Cole took a tentative step closer to his son and said, "What's the real question you want to ask?"

Philip looked at Phoebe who was watching the two with narrow eyes and said, "How are you alive?"

"He was never dead in the first place," said Phoebe calmly.

Philip pointed a finger at Phoebe and said, "Shut up."

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" asked Cole.

"No, Cole, let him talk to me like that," said Phoebe staring at her son. "It's his problem if he can't handle that he was wrong for once."

"Mother, I have had it with you," replied Philip in a deadly voice. With that, he conjured an energy ball in his hand and shot it towards Phoebe.

The witch smiled mockingly at her son and stepped aside. "Philip, I am your mother. Do you honestly think that you can kill me?"

He was about to reply when Cole cut in and said, "She's right, you know."

Philip stared at Cole in disbelief and asked, "How can you side with her? She's the one who's caused everything go like this! It's because of her that everyone's fighting!"

"Is it really, Philip? Are you sure wasn't because of _me_ that everything's like this?" Cole took a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he couldn't get Phoebe killed. After all, none of this was even her fault.

Philip let out a low laugh. "You? Yeah right. For all I know, Mom and the aunts have probably been holding you prisoner somewhere…" Philip stopped because all of a sudden, he noticed that Phoebe was looking at Cole with a strange glint in her eyes, a look of hate. Philip paused as he looked his mother. "Mother, is something wrong?"

"Wrong, Philip?" she snapped. "Why on earth would something be wrong?" Cole turned around to look at Phoebe who regarded him with harsh brown eyes. "Cole, wouldn't you like to tell our son something?"

"What's going on?" demanded Philip staring at the two suspiciously.

Cole rolled his blue eyes and said, "I suppose I would. But before I start, you have to promise me, junior, you listen to what I have to say before doing anything."

Philip hesitantly nodded and said, "What?"

"When I left Phoebe, she was in the kitchen cutting pig for a potion she was making. When I last checked on you, you were playing a game of cards with Patrick. I left the house a few minutes later. You both sensed that I was gone so she walked into the living room from the kitchen with the bloody knife in her hand and you shimmered downstairs. You thought that she killed me, didn't you?"

"Murdered, more like," muttered Phoebe.

Cole's blue eyes flashed and Patrick let out a low growl. "I told you to shut up!" Just as another energy ball appeared in Philip's hand, Phoebe pulled out the knife that Cole had dropped on the ground. Philip looked at Phoebe in surprise and said quietly, "You would kill you own son?"

Phoebe frowned and said, "I could never kill my children. The most I could do is hurt them."

A small smirk crept onto Philip's face. "Really? Then hurt this!" Philip waved his hands and a few moments later, Patrick appeared in the chamber astonished to no end.

"Mom…Dad?" He stared at Cole for what seemed a while before looking at his brother. "Philip, what do you want?" Philip laughed as he pointed a finger at Patrick's feet. Green light shot out of it engulfing them. Moments later, Patrick's feet were covered in a slimy sort of mold. "What…what is this?"

"Let's see it Mom," said Philip in a low voice. "Hurt him…you said you could do it, so hurt him."

Phoebe's eyes widened with astonishment and fear. She looked at Philip in disbelief and shook her head. "Who are you? What have you done with my son?" Phoebe's voice was trembling with rage and sadness.

Philip's smile widened as another knife appeared in his hand. "Since you can't do it, I guess I will."

"Stop," said Cole gazing at his son, his eyes as cold as eyes. "Leave Patrick out of this! This fight is between you, me, and your mother."

Philip frowned as he fingered the dagger. "You know it's funny how you two always try to keep Patrick out of anything remotely dangerous." Then with a smirk, he added, "It's as though you love him better than me."

Phoebe let out a strangled cry. "Is that why you want to kill me? You think I love Patrick more than you?"

"Philip, what's the matter with you?" asked Cole moving closer to his two sons. He waved his hand over Patrick's feet and the mold disappeared. Patrick quickly ran over to Phoebe who hugged him tightly.

"Have I ever gotten a hug like that from you, Mom?" asked Philip gesturing towards her.

"Philip," growled Cole, "are you that dense to think that you deserve something like that from her?"

"Why are you even on her side, Dad? It's because of her that we're even in this mess! Isn't she the reason why you left? I'm not dumb you know! Anyone could see that you two weren't happy with each other by how much you were arguing!"

"But we loved each other anyways!" hissed Cole. He turned to Phoebe whose eyes looked at bit glassy. "We've been through so much together. Nothing will ever break us apart."

"Bull. That's what it is…bull," said Patrick. He narrowed his eyes at Phoebe and muttered, "And I'm ending this once and for all. He raised his hands and looked up. When he looked down, his normally greenish blue eyes had turned pitch black. Then he looked at Phoebe and said, "Prepare to die, mother." Then in his hand appeared a large ball of blue fire. Blue fire is fire that is so hot that it's cold. It's agony that cannot be explained. It's worse than pain itself and no word can be used to describe what it does. It is said to come from the deepest part of hell itself.

Phoebe pushed Patrick away and looked at her other son. This was it for her. She tried her best. "Hit me with your best shot, kiddo."

Patrick flung the blue fire at her thinking to himself that never again would he have to see her face. Cole on the other hand new exactly what to do. He conjured an energy ball of his own and shot it straight at Philip and pushed Phoebe aside just as the blue fire was about to hit her. It caught him straight in the chest. Cole yelled in agony and collapsed to the ground on his back. Phoebe was shocked beyond words. She slowly dropped to the ground and picked up Cole's hand, which was splattered in blood. "Cole…Cole, get up, please get up." She swallowed and said, "If you die, I will never forgive you. You promised to stay with me until the day I died. You-you're breaking that promise."

Patrick tore his wide eyes off of his father's bleeding figure and looked over at Philip. Philip was also lying on the ground and bleeding severely. His eyes were closed and all the color was starting to drain from his face. "Mom…"

Phoebe looked up at Patrick then at Philip. Her face turned a deathly pale color as she rushed over to Philip. "Patrick, get Leo. He's outside."

"I know. I was just out-"

"Get him!" screamed Phoebe.

Patrick nodded and ran outside. He damned the day that Philip ever made this room whitelighter and Elder proof. He returned a few seconds later with Leo behind him.

"What happened…?"

"Heal someone, Leo!" shrieked Phoebe who had tears streaming down her face. She lifted Philip's head into her lap and kissed his forehead. "Don't die on me Philip. I forgive you for everything you've done to me. Just don't die…"

Philip coughed in Phoebe's lap and his eyes fluttered. "Mom…"

"Yeah, it's Mom, baby. Hang a few more seconds. I'm right here…hang on everything's gonna be ok."

* * *

_Outside where everyone was waiting_

Phoebe was in Cole's arms, her eyes bright with worry. Piper was pacing around annoying the hell out of Paige who was biting her nails. Future Piper and Prue were holding each other tight. Future Piper kept glancing up at Leo who was trying to sense if anything was wrong. His eyes were closed and he was very still.

A few seconds passed by and suddenly Leo's eyes snapped open. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" shrieked Piper. "If something's wrong then go in there!"

"I don't know what's wrong. I just know something's wrong," muttered Leo.

"Is someone hurt?" asked Paige looking at future Prue who was holding onto future Piper's arm with worried eyes.

Leo was about to answer when suddenly the black marble door swung open revealing a heavily breathing Patrick. "Uncle Leo…Dad…Philip…" then he rushed upstairs followed by Leo.

Future Piper and Prue hugged each other out of relief that at least nothing was wrong with Phoebe.

"Why are we all just waiting out here?" asked Piper. "Shouldn't we be in there trying to help?"

"This is Phoebe and Cole's fight," said Prue. "They don't want our help."

"But how much can Leo heal? I mean, Cole's a demon and Philip's part demon. Good magic can only do so much for…"

"Piper, calm down," muttered Cole smoothing down Phoebe's hair.

"Do you think we're ever going back home?" asked Phoebe.

"If their family gets all patched back up, you should be fine," said Prue with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"But Patrick said that future Cole and Philip were hurt." Paige looked at everyone with wide eyes. "If they die then do we go back?"

Her question was answered with silence. No one wanted to think about what would happen in future Cole and Philip died.

Phoebe looked at future Piper and Prue and sighed. She vowed never to be in their position ever again. They looked so helpless to her and…she pulled away from Cole.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" asked Cole.

She put out her hand to stop him and said, "Something's coming."

True to her word, within seconds, everyone heard a gigantic crack. Suddenly, wind began blowing everywhere. Then, right in front of the entrance to Philip's chambers, a blue light appeared and began to spread.

"The vortex!" yelled Piper.

"I guess this means everything works out ok after all!" yelled future Piper with a gigantic smile on her face. "Piper! Tell Leo never to give up!"

Piper nodded and smiled at her future self as she began moving towards the vortex.

"Thanks!" yelled Prue over the roaring of the wind. "Paige! We'll find your future self…she deserves to be part of the family! Oh and Phoebe never give up on love!"

Paige and Phoebe beamed at Prue and with a brief wave of goodbye, the Charmed Ones and Cole were sucked into the blue vortex and seconds later, they were gone.

Piper and Prue smiled and gave each other a hug. Everything would be fine after all. Piper would get the normal or as normal life as she wanted, Prue would be able to spend more time with her children, and Phoebe…she would be happy again.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic CRACK and a BOOM sounded shortly after. Piper looked at Prue and laughed.

"I guess I don't have to cave in the Underworld after all…"

**THE END**


End file.
